


How It Began

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice and Fred are bffs, Depending on who you ship this may not have a happy ending, Eventually canon, High School, Love Triangles, Murder, My version of the Riverparents senior year., Og Core Four, Parties, Senior year, parentdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 39,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: Who would've thought that Fred Andrew's 43rd birthday bash would be the thing to bring them all together again? That's exactly what did it.The kids find out that their parents were all friends as teenagers and ask them to tell the story.





	1. |1|

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading this because updates weren’t showing up. Enjoy!

Who would've thought that Fred Andrew's 43rd birthday bash would be the thing to bring them all together again? That's exactly what did it.

The rest of the guests have cleared out by now and it's just them and their respective children.

Hal Cooper sits beside his wife on the couch, not noticing how her and FP are making eyes at each other from across the room. Mary sits beside them. FP sits in the chair across from Alice. Fred takes the one beside him. Hermione and Hiram take the loveseat.

It's as if the last 20 years never happened, the conversation flows smoothly between the 7 of them. They talk about getting older and how funny it is that all of their children are friends just like they were all those years ago.

"How's 43 feel, Fred?" FP asks, patting Fred on the shoulder with a taunting smile.

"Feels just as good as 42."

"Getting up there, aren't ya?"

"You'll be 43 next month, FP, I wouldn't go taunting Fred about his age just yet." Alice says and FP smirks. She still remembers his birthday after all these years.

"And you're only a few months behind me." 3 months and 4 days to be exact but he leaves that part out. He remembers everything about her too. "We're all getting up there, aren't we?"

"Part of life I guess. Some of us look better than others though." Hiram says.

"Still as cocky as ever, Hiram." Alice mutters.

"Still as sassy as ever, Acid Queen Alice." Hiram quips. Alice narrows her eyes at his use of the nickname he gave her in high school. 

She opens her mouth to say something but Hermione interjects. "Alright you two." 

Alice slumps back against the couch, Hiram has always gotten on her nerves. Maybe it's because he's the reason Hermione broke her best friends heart. Alice and Fred may not be best friends like they were back then but she still does care for him deep down, she cares about all of them deep down, and she knows that seeing Hermione with Hiram still hurts him.

Hal pats her knee and she smiles softly at him. FP watches them with gritted teeth, wanting to be the one sitting next to her, touching her.

"Anybody want anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? There's leftover cake too-" Mary starts but is interrupted by the sound of the kids all hollering their respective parents names.

"Mom!" Betty yells as she runs downstairs. Archie follows right behind her, Jughead and Veronica hot on their heels.

"Dad! How come you never told me all of you were friends in high school?" Archie asks when the kids all burst into the living room.

"What?" Fred asks, confused as to how Archie even knows now.

"We found your yearbook in the attic when we were looking for a game!" Archie explains, gesturing to the yearbook in his hands. 

"God, I haven't seen that in years." Fred takes the yearbook from Archie and opens it up. 

He sees the graduating class of his senior year. He sees Hermione and he's flooded with the memories of their past relationship.

"Mom, your hair!" Betty says, laughing as she looks at Alice's yearbook picture.

"Let me see." Alice walks over and stands behind Fred's chair, resting her hand nonchalantly on FP's shoulder when he leans over to look as well. "Oh my." She says, laughing as well once she sees the hairstyle she was sporting.

"What were you thinking?"

"It was 1992, it was in at the time. Don't worry I only wore it like that the one time."

"Yeah, thanks to my brutal honesty." Hermione speaks. 

Fred flips the pages and lands on the sports page. "Oh my god, mom! You were a cheerleader?" Veronica exclaims.

"And dad you were on the football team?" Jughead seems shocked by the revelation.

"Fred and I both were." FP says. 

"I was actually head cheerleader." Hermione says, causing Veronica to smile. 

"I hope I'm head cheerleader someday."

"I'm sure you will be mija." Hiram says.

"Mom, were you ever a cheerleader?" Betty asks and FP laughs. "What? What's so funny?"

"Your mom hated the cheerleaders, she would make fun of them from the bleachers." 

"Mom! That's terrible." Betty exclaims and Alice rolls her eyes in response. Did she expect her to be nice in high school? She's not even very nice to people now.

Fred flips the next page and what she sees causes her and FP's eyes to widen and their mouths drop a little.

It's a picture of Alice and FP when they were in high school. She remembers that day all to well. The football team had just won the championship game thanks to FP getting a touchdown in the final minutes. She had ran up to him on the field and he lifted her up as she gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"Mom is that you?" Betty asks, moving closer to get a better look. Alice digs her nails into FP's shoulder as Betty examines the photo. 

Fred slams the yearbook shut before anyone can ask anymore questions.  

"Dad!" Archie exclaims. "We wanted to look at the pictures of all of you guys."

"Archie-"

"Will you tell us the story?" Jughead asks. "Of how you were all friends?" The kids all nod in agreement, eager to hear the story.

The adults all looks around at each other, sharing a nervous look...


	2. |2|

Senior Year: 1992

"Alice, what a nice surprise. Come on in" Mrs. Andrews greets, stepping aside to let the blonde inside.

"Good morning, Mrs. Andrews, how are you?" 

"I'm good. Yourself?" She says, gesturing with a hand for Alice to follow her into the kitchen. 

"A little sad summer vacation is over but I'm good." Alice says, taking a seat at the table. Mrs. Andrews laughs and hands Alice a freshly baked muffin. "Thank you. I take it Fred's still sleeping?"

"Yeah, you know him, the boy never likes to get up." She says, joining Alice at the table.

"FP's the same way. No wonder they're best friends." Alice laughs, cocking her head to look at the staircase.

"I've tried to wake him up multiple times but he just won't budge. He's been working hard all summer long with Artie."

"Right." Alice says, biting into the muffin, mouth practically watering at the taste of it. It's no secret Mrs. Andrews is the best baker on the block and Alice has told her multiple times to open up a bakery, she and her friends would be her best customers, no doubt. "How is Mr. Andrews by the way?"

"Good, business is doing well. You know how he was apprehensive to actually start Andrew's construction, but like we both told him, it's been successful."

"I'm glad to hear that." 

Mrs. Andrews looks down at her watch and sighs. "That boy still isn't up. You wanna try getting him up? Maybe he'll listen to you."

"I'll do my best." Alice says with a smile as she rises from the table. She rushes up the staircase and flings the door of Fred's bedroom open. He doesn't budge. She flips on the light and he groans, burying his head underneath his pillow. "Mom, five more minutes." He whines.

She climbs onto his bed, sits on his back. "Not your mom." 

"Fine, Alice, five more minutes. Now go away." He complains, burying his head further into his mattress.

"Fred come on! It's senior year, you can't be late on the first day." She pulls the pillow off of his head and he groans.

"Watch me." He grumbles, reaching behind him blindly to grab the pillow back, she just pulls it further away from his reach. 

"Get up!" She says, smacking him with the pillow.

"No." She hits him again and hears him laugh. "Hit me all you want, Al, you're not getting me out of this bed."

She drops the pillow beside him and with a sigh, plops her body down in the space beside him. He opens one eye, squinting, and sees her smiling back at him. He just closes his eye again until she speaks again. "Your mom made muffins." 

His eyes shoot open. "Muffins?" She nods. "What kind?"

"Banana blueberry, your favourite." She says, smiling deviously as she knew that would get him. "I've already had one, they're great."

"Fine. I'll get up. Save me a muffin." He says, practically shoving her off the bed as he clings his covers off.

"Deal." She says, getting off of his bed and walking over to the door. "But if you don't get your butt down there in ten minutes I'm taking them all and giving them to FP." He shoots her a glare and she smiles at him as she leaves the room.

She walks back down to the kitchen where Mrs. Andrews is drinking a glass of orange juice and reading the paper. She looks up at Alice from behind her glasses and gives her a hopeful smile. "Did you get him up?"

"Yep," Alice says, taking a seat at the table. "it only took hitting him with a pillow and some bribing but he's getting ready."

"You bribed him with muffins didn't you?" 

"Maybe." Alice says, laughing a little. 

"That's why I made them this morning, I prefer banana nut over banana blueberry but I needed something to get that boy out of his bed."

"I like anything you bake." Alice says, making Mrs. Andrews to smile. 

"Thank you. And thank you for getting him out of bed, you're an angel I swear."

"I try my best." Alice says, grinning.

They hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs and Fred bursts into the kitchen seconds later. "Alright, it took me five minutes instead of the ten you gave me. That should earn me more than just one muffin."

Alice and Mrs. Andrews share a look and laugh. "Go ahead, honey, there's plenty to go around. 

Fred walks past Alice and narrows his eyes at her, she sticks her tongue out at him as he grabs a muffin.

"Better eat fast Andrews, we're going to be late." Alice says, looking at the clock on the wall.

"How?" Fred asks with a mouthful of muffin.

"Maybe because you wouldn't get out of bed." 

"Touché."


	3. |3|

"Senior year! We're finally almost out of this place." Alice says as her and Fred walk in the doors of Riverdale High. 

"Longest four years of my life." 

"I'll say." She says, opening up her locker, squealing when someone wraps their arms around her waist, kissing up the column of her neck. 

"Senior year, baby!" FP says from behind her, peppering kisses all over the exposed skin of her neck. She turns around in his arms and places her hands on his shoulders, greeting him with a quick kiss. "God, I can't wait to get out of this dump. Can't stand these people."

"Neither can I." She says, rolling her eyes, as she leans back against her locker door, still holding onto FP.

"Jeez, you two are perfect for each other. You both hate half the population of this town." Fred says from beside the two of them.

"Well maybe if they weren't so incredibly stupid and stuck up I wouldn't hate them." Alice says, letting her hands drop from FP's shoulder to turn towards Fred.

"Please, you'd still hate everyone." 

"Fair enough."

"I'm with you on that one though, Northsiders can be real assholes." FP says, resting an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey!" Fred exclaims.

"Not you Freddy, I mean people like Cooper and his buddies."

"You're friends with Cooper, or did you forget that?" Alice says.

"I'm not, Fred is."

"He's not that bad."

"Please, he's the biggest momma's boy I've ever met in my life."

"And his mom hates me." Alice points out. "I still don't know why. She adores Mary and Hermione but hates my guts."

"Not sure if you've clued in yet but you're mot exactly the nicest person ever." Fred says and she narrows her eyes at him.

"But I'm always nice to parents. Your mom loves me."

"That's true, but she's also known you since you were five."

"If it's any consolation my dad likes you." FP says, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

"Thankfully." She says, leaning into his body. "Anyway, next topic I'm sick of this conversation."

As if on cue Hermione walks up to them, Mary in tow. "Senior year!" She squeals before leaning up to press a kiss to Fred's cheek. "So what were we talking about?"

"How much Cooper's mom hates Alice. Or rather, she was complaining about it."

"I wasn't complaining, I could care less if that rich bitch likes me or not."

"What are we talking about guys?" Cooper says, popping up behind Mary. Everyone's eyes search each other's, hoping for someone to make up a random topic.

"Just discussing senior year!" Mary says, much to everyone's delight.

"I'm kind of sad, aren't you guys?" Hal says, getting a strange look from everyone else in the group. "I'll take that as a no."

"Why do you want to stick around here Coop? I want to get the hell out." FP says, scoffing a little.

"I mean it's kind of boring at times but I can't say I won't miss it here. At least I'll have University afterwards."

"Remind me why you're a part of this friend group?" Alice asks, the question coming out worse than she meant it to sound.

"Alice!" Everyone in the group says as if on cue.

"No, no I don't mean it like that, I mean we're all so excited to get out of here and you're like the polar opposite." She tries explaining but gets annoyed quickly. "Never mind, I need a break." She ducks out from underneath FP's arm and starts walking down the hall. "You coming FP?" She calls.

"See you guys later." FP says before practically sprinting to Alice.

"God, those two make me sick sometimes. I mean it's cute but they're always all over each other." Hermione says.

"You two are no better. You guys make out under the bleachers all the time." Mary points out.

"At least that's all we do under the bleachers, more than FP and Alice can say."

"Yeah, I've caught them so many times it's insane." Fred says.

"And yet they still don't quit, they're shameless." Hal says, practically crawling out of his skin.

"Don't worry Coop, one day you'll find a girl who will do it under the bleachers with you." Fred says, patting Hal on the back as he glares at him. "And maybe one day you'll actually find someone to lose your virginity to."

"Hey, I've had chances I'm just keeping it for the right person. Besides it's not like I haven't done... stuff, I have, I just haven't gone all the way."

"Hal, look, you're my friend and I respect you, but I really don't care whether you've been blown or not." Hermione quips, causing Fred to laugh. "But you're not alone at least, Mary here is still the virginiest-virgin of them all." 

"Hermione!" Mary exclaims, swatting her friend's arm.

"What? You are! It's not a bad thing Mare, you're like the angel of the group, I wouldn't be surprised if you held onto it until marriage."

"Oh please, you're being ridiculous."

"Fine, but watch as I'm right."

"You won't be."

"Mhm." Hermione hums, grabbing her book from her locker before swinging back around to the group.

"Alright, new goal this year, get Mary and Cooper laid." Fred jokes, making Hermione laugh and Hal and Mary staying stone faced. "I'm kidding you two, now lighten up."

The bell rings and the four of them split up, promising to get together for lunch. It's senior year, and it'll be an eventful one for sure.


	4. |4|

The three of them are glad to find out they share last period. It's probably not a good thing but they're grateful for it. 

Alice and Fred are enough to deal with when they have classes together since they practically talk the entire class; but add FP into the mix and you've got a teachers worst nightmare.

"Miss Smith, I have asked you multiple times to stop talking." The teacher exclaims, pulling Alice out of her conversation.

"Sorry but I really couldn't care less about the course outline, I don't even want to take this class." Alice snaps back. 

"This is important Miss Smith."

"I have an actual name you know? And besides what's the point of you telling me the course outline, I'm going to forget it when I leave."

"You're lucky it's the first day of school or you'd already have a detention." 

"Hasn't stopped a teacher before, I'm used to it by now, practically have an assigned seat." The teacher just sighs and walks away.

"Alice you can't say stuff like that." Fred says.

"That's my girl." FP says at the exact same time as Fred. 

They both turn to each other. "FP, stop encouraging her." Fred says.

"Why? It's funny."

"Will it be funny when your girlfriend gets expelled her first week of senior year?"

"Oh lighten up Fred, I'm not going to get expelled."

"You could Al."

"So what if I do? No school sounds pretty close to heaven to me."

"You're lucky you're my best friend. Both of you."

"Love you Frederick." Alice teases.

_

"You guys free right now? Wanna come over, mom cooked fresh muffins this morning." Fred asks his friends as they all stand in the hall next to his locker.

"Normally Mrs. Andrews fresh baked muffins wouldn't be something I'd pass up but it's my Aunt's birthday and we're taking her out to dinner." Mary says.

"Damn. How about you Coop?"

"I would love to but I've got to get working on the Blue & Gold, told Mr. Appleton I would."

"Are none of you free?" Fred whines. "How about you, babe, you free?"

"Wish I could Fred but I got a shift at Spiffany's. Speaking of which, I've got to go." She leans up and kisses Fred's cheek before walking away. "I'll see you guys later." 

"So I guess it's just the three of us?" Fred says, gesturing to FP and Alice.

"Please, don't act like we're not your favourites of the group." Alice says.

"Well I'm pretty fond of my girlfriend."

"Please, I'm ten times the fun she is. Now let's go." She says, pulling on both Fred and FP's hands and leading them out the door.

_

"Mom, I'm home. And I brought the delinquents with me." Fred announces as he walks into his house.

Mrs. Andrews comes into the doorway and smiles at the three of them. "My favourite delinquents. FP, I haven't seen you in what? A week? Where have you been?"

"I've been with this one half the time." He says, pointing at Alice. Mrs. Andrews smiles and gestures for them to follow her. 

"Come on in kids, I made cookies."

"Cookies?" FP says, perking up at the thought and practically sprinting after her.

"Mhm, chocolate chunk."

"My favourite." FP says, taking a seat at the table.

"Mine too." Alice says, shuffling into the kitchen behind Fred and sitting down in the chair opposite FP, Fred beside her.

"Well you're in luck, because there's plenty to go around." She sets a plate down in front of the kids and they all take a cookie from the pile.

"Mm," FP moans as he takes a bite of the cookie. "These are delicious Mrs. A. Really some of your best."

"Save those moans for Alice." Fred says. Alice eyes grow wide and her cheeks flush as she elbows Fred in the rib. He just laughs.

"Thank you, FP." Mrs. Andrews replies, thankfully not having heard Fred's lewd comment. Or maybe she had and just decided not to comment. Either way Alice is grateful.

After they, mainly FP, finished the cookies they all head upstairs to Fred's bedroom.

Once the door is closed she punches his arm. "Hey! What was that for?" He laughs, knowing exactly what that was for.

"You know what! "Save those moans for Alice", your mom probably thinks FP and I are total horn dogs." 

"Well you are." He replies, Alice just rolls her eyes and raises an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the comment. "And besides I don't think she heard me. Doesn't matter, she loves you both, probably more than she loves me."

"Well can you blame her? We are the cutest bunch of hood rats this side of Riverdale has ever seen." Alice says, smiling as she sits down on Fred's bed. 

FP flops down behind her, groaning. "I don't feel good."

"Probably from all the cookies you ate, baby." Alice says, rubbing his back. 

"Can't help it, they were good. And besides," he sits up, cocking his head to kiss her and his lips taste faintly of chocolate. "it's senior year, no regrets."

"Hey! No PDA in my bedroom." Fred scolds. "But I'll agree to that new motto. Senior year, no regrets!" He cheers.

"Senior year, no regrets!"


	5. |5|

She wakes up as a thumb rubs against her hip bone. She opens her eyes and takes his hand, rolling over to face him. "Morning handsome." She says as she snuggles into him.

"Morning." He says, kissing her softly. "How'd you sleep?" He asks as he runs his fingers through her blonde locks.

"Better with you in my bed." His arm curls over her waist to bring her even closer. She just hums and buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

He just holds her, stroking her hair, as they lay in the silence of her bedroom. "We should probably get up." He says, reluctantly.

"I don't want to." She whines.

"I know, I don't either but we have to." She starts peppering kisses up his neck and he shuts his eyes. 

"We still have to?" She asks, her voice vibrating against his skin. He just nods. She starts kissing and sucking at his pulse point and he groans. "You sure?"

"Alice." He breathes out before wrapping an arm around her waist and rolling her onto his back. "It's only the second day, we can't miss it already."

"When has that ever stopped you?" She asks, looking up into his dark brown eyes.

"Since it's senior year and I can't really afford to fail."

"Well neither can I but one day isn't going to screw you over. And besides," She says, wiggling out from underneath him to straddle his lap. "if you do fail, I'll be your tutor."

"Yeah like you'd actually help me learn." He scoffs, reaching out to hold her hips.

"Need I remind you that I get pretty good marks."

"Just not in participation."

"Can you blame me? The people at our school irritate me."

"Everything irritates you." 

"That's not entirely true. I like you, Fred, Hermione and Mary. You know the people we hang out with everyday?"

"Please you might want to change that statement to just Fred and I." He says and she raises an eyebrow at him. "You make fun of Hermione for being a cheerleader, make fun of Mary for being a nerd, and Hal... well, he's Hal."

"Well that's why I didn't mention Hal." She says.

"Now get off of me, we gotta go." He says, patting at her hip.

"FP!" She whines. "Please let's at least skip first period or something. What do you say?"

He ponders it for a moment and then looks up at the beautiful blonde straddling his hips. "Fine, you convinced me." And then he reaches for her and flips them over as she squeals and laughs in delight.

_

"Where are those two?" Fred says as he and his friends wait around their lockers.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Don't they usually come over in the morning?" Hermione says, leaning up against a locker.

"Yeah, FP mainly comes just to see what mom made for breakfast."

"That boy has an appetite that can't be matched." Fred nods and they all head off to class.

Alice is in his first period class and it's boring without her there to talk to him. Where are those two? He wonders.

He can hazard a guess as to where they are and what they're doing. They left Fred's house the night before, hand in in hand and sneaking in little kisses. He knows they went home together or at least snuck in through a window. So he stops thinking about it, deciding he really doesn't want to think about his two best friends having sex, and moves on to try and do the work in front of him.

They show up at lunch, taking a seat at the table their friends are at. "And where exactly were you two this morning?" Hermione asks.

"Oh just slept in, that's all." Alice answers, but the newly sucked hickey on her neck says otherwise.

"Mhm... together?" Mary adds, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Yeah, he spent the night and my alarm didn't go off, set it for pm by accident." The group of friends all look between each other, sharing the same knowing glance. "If you guys already knew what we did why did you ask a million questions?" Alice exclaims.

"Just wanted to see if you'd tell us the truth is all." Fred says.

"Mhm. Well you're half right. We didn't want to go to class, so instead we had sex and then had a nap."

"Gross, Alice." Mary says, pulling a face.

"What, don't want the details?" Alice teases, stabbing a fork into a strawberry.

"God, please no." Fred exclaims, the other two just laugh.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to then." FP smiles at her and kisses her cheek as his arm tightens around her waist.

The other three make fake gagging noises at them. Alice just rolls her eyes. "So what'd I miss?"


	6. |6|

Fred practically leaps into the air when his bedroom door swings open, startling him. "Frederick Archibald Andrews get your ass up and moving." Alice says as she bursts into his bedroom, followed closely by FP.

"Why? What'd I do?" Fred asks, raising his hands in the air in a joking manner.

"I told you at school today, there's a back to school, senior year party tonight." Alice says, already rifling through his closet.

"And I already told you I'm not going."

"And I told you you are coming."

"I'm busy."

"Busy? Come on Fred we know that when you're not with us you're hanging out with your right hand. So how about you give your hand a break and come to the party?" Fred shoots her a glare and FP nearly busts out laughing.

"Not nice, Alice." FP says, contradicting the laugh he's holding in.

"I'm never nice, you should know that by now we've been dating for three years." Alice says, the eye roll clear as day in her voice.

"And for your information, I do have other friends than you two. Need I remind you they're your friends too?"

"Doesn't count if one of them is your girlfriend." Alice says as she pulls a shirt out of Fred's closet.

"So does that mean that FP doesn't count as one of your friends since he's your boyfriend?" Fred tests.

"No, that's different."

"How?"

"Because I said so, now try this on." Alice says, chucking a shirt at Fred.

"Alice." Fred whines, he really doesn't want to go to a party tonight. He wants to go to bed early, it may be the first week of school but he's exhausted. 

"Fred, come on. You'll have fun, we'll make sure of it!" She says, hopping onto the bed beside him, resting on her knees.

"Yeah, we took home some of the leftover liquor from the Wyrm, mixed it together and made our own little concoction, you should try it, it's insane." FP says, sitting on Fred's other side.

"Yeah that stuff will get you hammered in no time." Alice adds, a devilish smirk pulling at her lips.

"And if that's not enough Alice is packing." FP says. Fred turns to her with a raised eyebrow and she smirks, patting her chest to signal where she's hiding the weed.

"Fine, but there's something else." Fred says and both FP and Alice raise a curious eyebrow at him. "We'll have to sneak out. I know you two are both experts at that so it shouldn't be a problem." 

"Why do you need to sneak out? Did you not tell your parents there's a party tonight?" Alice asks.

"Well, no, 'cause I didn't think I'd be going but I mean, come on you know how my parents are with high school parties. They don't want me getting into trouble."

"They let you hang out with us, that's trouble enough." FP says, Alice laughs in agreement.

"Believe me, I know, but my parents don't know shit about anything you two do or get me to do and I'd like to keep it that way. Believe it or not I actually like hanging out with you losers."

"Oh I believe it." Alice says. "Now if you'll excuse me," She gets up from the bed and pull down her short skirt to a more modest length. "I'm going to go talk to your mom."

"Alice! No, wait!" Fred says, trying to grab her before she can get away.

"Mrs. Andrews?" Alice coos, shooting Fred a devilish smirk before skipping downstairs.

Fred turns around and glares at FP. "She's all yours."

"You introduced me to her." FP says in defence. Fred chooses to ignore the comment and chases after Alice.

"Alice, dear, what is it?" Mrs. Andrews asks with a pleasant smile. Fred just thanks god that you can't smell the weed Alice has on her.

"Well, Mrs. Andrews, we have a small problem."

"Oh dear, is everyone alright?"

"Oh yes, don't worry, everyone's fine, 30 fingers and 30 toes between us all. Actually the problem here is with Fred's memory, you see there's a party tonight, just a little get together in honour of senior year, and it slipped Fred's mind until FP and I came to get him. So I was just wondering if you'd be alright with him going?"

"I can't see why not, I trust you two will take care of my son?"

"Of course Mrs. Andrews, have I ever let you down before?" Alice smiles. It's a wonder to both Fred and FP how she can switch from devilish to angelic in a matter of minutes.

"We won't let anything happen to him, Ms. A. Scouts honour." FP says, doing the Boy Scout sign he learned when he was a little kid.

"Alright, but don't be out too late. I want you home before the sun comes up."

"Of course mom."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you in the morning. I'll leave the back door unlocked for you." Fred nods and heads back up this room, followed closely by FP and Alice.

When they're in his room again he changes into the shirt Alice had thrown at him earlier and turns to her for approval. She walks up to him and unbuttons a few buttons on his shirts and ruffles his hair a bit. "There." Alice says, taking a step back and looking impressed with her work, even if it's not much. 

"You guys better not be bringing me to some lame party, I didn't even want to go tonight and you promised we'd have a good time."

"We've been best friends since kindergarten Fred, have I ever let you down?" Alice asks, leaning back into FP's body.

"Yes, many, many times." He replies and she rolls her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to let you down this time."

"Yeah, like we already told you, even if the party sucks, we got our own fun thanks to Alice here." FP says, his hand slipping further down to curl over her chest, right where he knows she's packing weed.

Fred just smiles and shakes his head at the two of them. "Alright Cheech, lets go."


	7. |7|

The party wasn't a bust like Fred had expected it to be, in fact its quite the opposite. The entire senior class is there and he never realized how many of them there actually was until now.

Hermione had found him practically the second he walked in the door, leaving Alice and FP to their own devices. They both got themselves a drink and Alice took his hand, leading him into the crowd of people.

"Thank God you guys are here!" Mary exclaims as she throws her arms around her friends. "I came with Hermione but she ditched me for Fred the second she saw him."

"Yeah Fred ditched us for her." Alice says. "Where'd they go off to anyway?" 

"Last I saw she was leading him into the bathroom, and I'm sure you can fill in the blanks."

"And they call us the horn dogs." FP says, snaking his arm around Alice's waist.

"Hey guys." Hal says as he strolls up to them.

"Hey Coop, didn't think I'd ever see you at a party." FP says, genuinely surprised.

"Wasn't planning on it but the team convinced me I should come, it is senior year after all."

"How you liking it so far?"

"It's loud, a lot more people then I expected, but so far not that bad."

"Yeah I didn't even know there was that many of us in the senior class."

"That's because you two mainly stick to your inner circle and refuse to speak to anyone else." Mary points out.

"Not true, it's her that doesn't talk to anyone." FP says, pointing to Alice. Alice doesn't even try to defend herself because she knows it's true, instead she just rolls her eyes and leans further into FP.

They stand there talking to Hal and Mary for a while, genuinely enjoying themselves until Alice leans in even closer to him, mouth right at his ear.

"Baby," she whispers to him. "wanna go get high?" He turns to her and grins, being met by her own devilish smirk.

"Hey we'll catch up with you guys later alright?" FP says, placing his hand on Alice's back to lead her away.

"No way, you guys are ditching us to go hook up too? Can't you all just keep it in your pants for a night." Mary whines.

"Actually we're going to get high, you're welcome to join." Alice says, knowing Mary and Hal don't smoke. Hal and Mary look at each other with the same look of disgust on their faces and Alice laughs. "Thought so." And with that she takes FP and leads him through the crowd and out the back door.

Elsewhere in the bathroom of the house Fred has Hermione up on the counter, his hands gripping her waist tightly as her legs wrap around his. She had pulled off his shirt a while ago and was now, lightly, raking her manicured nails up and down his back.

He pulls her even close to him and deepens the kiss as he slips his tongue past her lips, meeting with her own. She pulls away after another minute or so, pushing on his shoulders to make him step back. "You okay?" He asks, genuinely worried as his girlfriend stares down at him and shakes her head. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" He doesn't think so, she was the one who pulled him in here and it's not like it's their first time. She shakes her head again.

He just looks at her confused as she holds his shoulders, and then she shoves him further away and hops off the counter rushing over to the toilet and just barely crouching down before throwing up.

"Shit." He curses before leaning down and collecting her hair into a ponytail with his hands, rubbing her back as she pukes. 

She groans as she flushes the toilet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Fred slowly lets her hair fall from his hands and she smiles softly at him as she stands up, going over to the sink. She splashes her face with cold water before finding out her mouth. "Well that's a real mood killer." She jokes, Fred laughs nervously. "You okay?" She asks, Turing around to face him.

"You're not..." he trails off as he swishes the words around in his mouth. "pregnant. Right?" He asks, nervously. She laughs.

"No, God no! I just drank... a lot and threw up that's all."

"Thank God, you had me worried for a moment." He says, his arms circling around her waist. "We should probably go get some food and water into you, settle your stomach a bit."

"I think I'm going to go home. I'm tired now that my buzz has wore off." He nods, slips on his shirt and then opens the door of the bathroom, letting them out. 

Mary finds them almost instantly. "There you two are! Finally!" 

"Sorry, Mary." Hermione says.

"I was just going to head out but I didn't want to leave without making sure you had a ride home."

"Actually I'm not feeling great, all those drinks really hit me, mind giving a ride home?"

"I told you drinking that much was going to come back and bite you in the ass. But yes, I'll give you a ride home." Mary says. Hermione turns to Fred and hugs him, not even risking kissing him with her breath no doubt tasting like vomit now. He kisses her forehead and then she's off.

He wanders through the party and when he can't find FP or Alice he has a good feeling he knows where they are and what they're up to. So he walks through the house and slips out the back door and sure enough in the corner of the yard there they are, giggling as clouds of smoke surround them. 

"Freddy!" FP exclaims as Fred walks over to them. "Alice look it's Fred!" He says, nudging at her.

"Fred, finally! We've been waiting for you."

"Jesus, you guys are already stoned." Fred says.

"It got boring in there." Alice explains, taking a drag of the joint before passing it over to Fred. He takes it from her, taking a long inhale, holding it in before letting it out.

"Hermione just left."

"How come?"

"Drank too much and threw up in the bathroom."

"Shit, I thought you guys were... well, you know." FP says, taking the joint from Fred and taking a puff.

"Well we were going to but she threw up instead and that's kind of a mood killer." 

They sit and smoke until the joint is gone and their all high, laughing and chatting it up in the backyard.

"God, I'm starving, anyone else?" Alice says.

"You're high, baby." FP points out.

"Well I know that but I'm hungry. And I would seriously kill for one of Mrs. A's homemade muffins right now."

"Oh me too." FP says, dreamily.

"Me three." Fred adds. "Wait!"

"What?" Alice and FP whisper in unison.

"My mom made muffins this morning and there's lots left over. If we're quiet we can sneak in and get them."

"And where are we going to eat them? Your mom likes us and I don't want to jeopardize that by her finding all of us high in the kitchen." FP says.

"We can crash at my place, mom and dad are having a romantic getaway up in Vermont for their anniversary, won't be back 'til Tuesday." Alice says.

"Your place it is." Fred says. "Now let's go get the muffins. Ever since you mentioned them I can't stop thinking about it."

And so they make the trek back to Fred's house, laughing like fools the entire way there. 

"Mom said she left the back door open." Fred says when they reach his house. "You guys wait out here and I'll go in and get the muffins." Alice and FP nod in agreement, watching as Fred disappears into his house.

Alice shivers and FP shrugs off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. "Thanks baby." She mumbles as she leans into his side. He kisses her temple and wraps an arm around her shoulders as they wait for Fred. It seems like they're waiting forever, but soon enough Fred comes back out, a Tupperware container in his hands filled with muffins.

"I got them!" He announces, holding up the container as proof. 

Then they're on their way to the Southside of town, making their way into the trailer park where both FP and Alice live.

Fred and FP both stand on a side of Alice, boxing her in to keep her from harms way. 

When they finally see the sign for Sunny Side trailer park they couldn't be more relieved, it feels like they've been walking for hours. 

They climb the few short steps to Alice's trailer door and she digs under the welcome mat for her key, unlocking the door and letting them in. 

They all take a seat in the living room, busting open the tub of muffins and not wasting anymore time before taking a bite. They taste like heaven, like all of Mrs. Andrews baked goods usually do, but add on the fact that the three of them are stoned beyond belief and it's like a gourmet meal.

They end up falling asleep in her living room shortly after, stomachs full of Mrs. Andrews homemade muffins.


	8. |8|

Fred's the first one to wake up, he's always been an early riser even if he was out all night.

FP and Alice on the other hand? Not so much. FP's a pain in the ass to wake up, he can sleep anywhere, anytime. And Alice? Fred doesn't even like to attempt waking her up.

They're curled up together on the couch; FP on his back and Alice tucked in close to his side, one leg in between his and her arm wrapped around his middle, he's got his hooked around body as if he's hugging her. Even in sleep these two can't be without touching each other.

Fred flips on the TV, keeping the volume loud enough that he can still hear it but low enough so he doesn't wake Alice up. Footloose is playing so he watches it, drumming his fingers to the beat of the songs and humming along silently. 

"Nice singing there Freddy." FP says, snapping Fred out of his trance like state.

"Oh," his cheeks flush in embarrassment. "didn't know you were awake."

"Been awake for a few minutes now, you really nailed "Holding Out For A Hero", I think you have a gift." FP teases. Fred chucks a pillow at him and they both freeze as it hits Alice in the process and she squirms. "You're lucky, she would have killed us both if that woke her up."

"I always thought my death would be by the hands of Alice." Fred says.

"Yeah well I'd like to die with her when we're old not because of her." FP says, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek softly. He looks at her in awe.

"You think about things like that?" Fred asks, he had never given it much thought. But then again FP and Alice have been together for three years, he's been with Hermione for three months.

"Yeah, I mean I love her. I know it's stupid 'cause we're young but I can't imagine my life without her." He looks down at her, her face smushed up a little since she's pressed herself so tight to him. But she's still the cutest damn thing he's ever seen.

"Well you have my blessing." Fred says. "I don't think she'd care about what her parents have to say about it, it's not like she listens to them half the time anyway."

"That's true."

"Like for instance you're not supposed to be over here without my supervision but we all know you've been crashing here since they left."

"You know us too well." FP says, sighing a little.

"You've never thought about this kind of stuff with Hermione?"

"I mean I love her and all but we've only been together a few months."

"That's true."

"When did you start thinking about that kind of stuff?"

"I don't even know. I guess deep down I've always thought it." FP answers and Fred nods. 

"Wait this is my favourite part!" Fred says, turning towards the TV.

"You've seen this movie a million times Fred!" FP says, turning to the TV nonetheless.

"You've never watched movie more than once?" Fred asks.

"Well I've watched "Rebel Without A Cause" with Alice a million times." He says.

"Yeah so have I." 

"I'm starving can we make breakfast or are you just gonna stay here and watch the movie?" 

"Nah it's on all day I can catch the end later, lets go." Fred says, standing up. FP slowly maneuvers himself up from the couch, careful not to wake Alice. He kisses her forehead lightly and pulls the blanket over her.

He follows Fred into the kitchen and they search for something to make. "Any chance you got your moms cooking genes and can make us some good food?" FP asks as he looks through the cupboards.

"Nah that's all mom."

"Damnit. I wanted waffles, Alice usually makes them but she's asleep." 

"Settle for cereal?" Fred suggests.

"Fine by me."

They pour the cereal and sit down at the table, talking and laughing as they eat.

"Could you two shut up for once?" Alice yells from the living room.

"Sorry baby!" FP yells back.

"Yeah, sorry baby." Fred mocks and FP elbows him. 

Alice walks into the kitchen, the blanket wrapped tightly around her. "You're an ass," she says as she passes them. "both of you."

She grabs a bowl and sits in the seat beside FP, pouring the cereal into the bowl. 

"Sorry we woke you up baby." He says, rubbing her back.

"It's fine. Fred's singing earlier woke me up."

"Me too." FP says.

"Not my fault Footloose has a great soundtrack."

"Won't argue with you there." Alice says. "Now if you'll excuse me," she says as she stands up. "I'm going to room to sleep some more. Stay however long you want." 

"We'll try and keep it down." FP says.

"You know," she says, leaning down so she's level with his ear. "you won't have to keep it down if you join me." She bites at the lobe of his ear and his cheeks grow hot. FP is up from his seat in a second and Alice takes his hand, tugging on it.

"Hey! You two keep it down!" Fred calls after them.

"Just turn up your Footloose Frederick!" Alice yells before he hears her bedroom door shut. 

He just rolls his eyes grabs his bowl and the cereal box and heads into the living room, cranking the volume loudly and leaning back against the couch.


	9. |9|

When they were in the safety of her bedroom, and they heard the sound of Footloose coming from the living room, he kisses her. A long slow kiss until she pulls back.

"Mmmm baby there's time for that in a little bit I actually brought you in here for a reason." Alice says as she kisses his lips once more.

"What's that?" He asks as he sits down on the edge of her bed.

"Well as you and I both know Fred's birthday is coming up next week."

"Yeah?"

"I want to do something special for him since he's turning eighteen and all, and I was hoping you'd help me organize it?"

"You know I'm shit at organizing stuff," he says and she nods because it's all too true. "I mean you remember your birthday last year, I nearly caught the trailer on fire." She laughs at the memory.

It was her seventeenth birthday and she would've been fine with just sitting around and hanging out with him all day, but he insisted on doing something special for her. So he had tried to bake her a cake and then she showed up and they got distracted and the cake caught fire in the oven. They had to open all the windows so they didn't smoke themselves out. All in all the day ended up being pretty perfect. They bought Pop's takeout and FP stuck two candles that said 17 into a burger and told her to make a wish. It wasn't at all what he planned but it was perfect in her mind.

"If I remember correctly," she places her hands on his shoulders and straddles him, his hands immediately finding purchase on her hips. "we did end up having a great time."

"That's true."

"So what do you say?"

"I could never say no to you, you know that. I'm in." He says, much to her delight seeing as she leans in and kisses him passionately. "So what exactly do you want to do for him?"

"Well that's where I need your help, 'cause I have no fucking clue."

"You've been his best friend the longest and you don't even know what to do for his eighteenth birthday? Some friend you are." He teases and she hits his chest lightly.

"No I mean I just don't know where to do it. We could do it at one of our places but both of our parents would be around so it's not like we could really drink or anything with them there."

"I'm sure if we talked to Viper we could do something at the Wyrm."

"You think?" She asks and he nods in a reassurance. "Hermione Diaz partying on the Southside? Now that's something I'd pay to see."

"You and me both."

"So it's settled? We'll throw him a party at the Wyrm?"

"Should we make it a surprise?" He asks.

"Hell yeah! I'll fill in Mary and Hermione tomorrow on the plans, you can get it all sorted out with Viper."

"Deal."

"Good. Now, for the other reason I brought you in here." She says, raising an eyebrow at him seductively as she takes his face in her hands and kisses him. He just smiles into the kiss and lets her shove him down on the bed.

_

"Mr. Redner is definitely the best looking teacher at school, that's just a fact." Hermione states.

"No way, Mr. Wood is a hundred times hotter." Mary says.

"I'm with Mary on this one. Sorry." Alice says and Hermione just rolls her eyes at the two of them. "Oh by the way, are you two free next Saturday?" Alice asks them.

"That's Fred's birthday." Hermione says.

"No shit Sherlock, why do you think I'm asking? FP and I are throwing him a little party down at the Wyrm."

"We're taking Fred to a bar for his birthday? Mrs. Andrews will kill us." 

"She'll be fine with it, I'll just tell her we're throwing him a little something at my place, she likes me it shouldn't be a problem." Alice says.

"She wont be fine with when she finds out where you're actually taking him."

"It's not like we'll get him into trouble or anything, he'll be just fine. Now stop being such a stick in the mud."

"I'm not being a stick in the mud! I just don't exactly want my boyfriend's mom to hate me because of you."

"It'll be fine Hermione, stop worrying. You can be a real party pooper sometimes."

"I think it'll be fun!" Mary says.

"Thank you!" Alice exclaims. "Even Mary thinks that this will be fun!" 

"I never said it won't be fun, I just said it isn't a good idea."

"Same thing."

"Not at all."

"Whatever," Alice says, rolling her eyes at Hermione. They've been friends for years but she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. "are you coming or not?"

"Oh I'm coming, but if Mrs. Andrews finds out, I'm selling you down the river."

"Fine by me. But that woman adores me."

"Don't know why I'm trusting you two, you both think Mr. Wood is more attractive than Mr. Redner." Alice chucks a pillow at her and Hermione laughs.

She doesn't say anything else about it after, she just turns up the stereo and lays back on her bed.


	10. |10|

"Happy birthday!" Alice cheers when she walks into the Andrews household. She's got a perfectly wrapped gift in one hand and FP's hand in her other.

"Happy birthday Freddy!" FP says just as excitedly.

"Thanks guys." He says, hugging them both.

"I can take that from you dear." Mrs. Andrews says, gesturing to he present tucked under Alice's arm. Alice gives it to her with a smile and they share a sly look that Fred catches on to.

"What's that look about? What are you two planning?" He asks, looking between all three of them, FP now joining in one the looks.

"Oh nothing honey."

"No you guys are planning something." The doorbell rings before Mrs. Andrews can say anything further and she runs off to answer the door.

"Saved by the bell." She jokes before scurrying our of sight.

A while later the Andrew's household is filled with Fred's cousins and Aunts and Uncles.

"What time is everyone coming over tonight?" Fred asks quietly to FP and Alice. They had told him that they invited Mary, Hermione and Hal over and they were all going to just sit around in their pyjamas and watch corny movies all night. But they had something way more exciting in mind.

"9:30." FP answers.

"Alright, perfect." Fred says, looking down at his watch. "We'll leave after cake?"

"Don't forget presents!" Alice says and Fred laughs.

"Of course, how could I ever leave our presents."

Mrs. Andrews made his birthday cake herself and it has a candle with the number 18 smack dab in the middle. It's chocolate cake with chocolate icing and a boatload of sprinkles, a personal favourite of all three teenagers.

"Happy birthday dear Fred! Happy birthday to you." Everyone in the House sings.

They all eat their cake and then it's time for presents. Fred finally figures out what the sly grin FP, Alice and his mom shared was for when he opens their gift.

There's guitar strings, a guitar strap and picks. He looks confused since he broke his guitar last month and they know that. But then his mom places a huge gift on the table in front of him and he catches on.

"This is from your father and I, and FP and Alice, they wanted in on it too!" Mrs. Andrews says proudly, smirking at the giddy teens.

Fred opens it up and sure enough it's a guitar case, inside is a brand new shiny red electric guitar. He damn near squeals at the sight. "No way! You guys are the best! Thank you!" He says, hopping up to hug his parents and then hugging Alice and FP. 

"Guess this just confirms the fact that we're the best friends ever." Alice says.

"Guess so." He says, still admiring the guitar. "Hey FP now we can actually get some gigs now that I can play again!"

"Someone's got to actually want us to play."

"You guys are good, someones bound to want you to play." Alice says, smiling at the boys.

When he thinks he's opened all of his presents until his dad tosses him a set of keys. "What are these for?" He asks.

"The old mustang out back. You and I are going to fix it up and then it's all yours." Mr. Andrews says with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep. Happy eighteenth son." 

"Thanks dad!" Fred says excitedly.

"So Fred did you get everything you wanted?" Alice asks as she takes a bite of FP's cake, he's well into his third piece and she thinks he can spare at least one bite for her.

"Yeah I mean I didn't even care really about the presents but you guys went all out. Thank you!" He says to everyone with a smile.

"I know what I want for my birthday." FP whispers, sliding his hand up Alice's thigh until she bats his hand away and elbows him.

"Hey what was that for?" He asks with a smirk. He knows exactly what that was for.

"Keep it PG." She says.

"Please you two never keep it PG, you're more like an N-C17 on viagra." Fred quips.

"Okay both of you keep it down, the last thing I need is your mom hating me." Alice says.

"Alice I've told you a million times, that woman loves you as if you're her child, she's not going to hate you any time soon." Fred says as he pops another piece of cake down into his mouth. "Even if she found out that you aren't the perfect Virgin Mary and that you and FP go at it like rabbits."

"Watch it Andrews or I'll tell your mom all about you and Hermione's antics when she's not home."

"Touché Smith."

After everyone leaves the Andrew's household Alice helps Mrs. Andrews clean up and then they all head off to celebrate on their own. 

"Hey FP you missed the turn to the trailer park." Fred says. Alice and FP smirk. 

"We just need to pick up something at the Wyrm first, we won't be long."

When they arrive to the Whyte Wyrm FP reaches into the back seat and hands Fred a bottle of rum, it has a bow on it and Fred laughs. "We also got you this but we didn't think your mom would approve of us giving you it in front of her."

"I think that's a safe bet."

They all walk inside and it's nearly pitch black, save for the neon signs that adorn the walls. Then the lights switch on and everyone in the room yells "Surprise!" 

"When did you two plan all of this?" Fred asks with a big grin on his face.

"Last week." Alice answers. "You like it?"

"Love it. Thanks guys." 

Hermione comes running up to Fred and throws her arms around you. "Happy birthday!" She exclaims as she plants a big kiss on his lips. "I love you!" 

"I love you too." Fred says, dropping another kiss to her lips.

"Okay this isn't a date you two, it's a party." Alice states. "Now let's get it started!" Everyone cheers and then the music comes on in the bar.

They spend the night dancing away and drinking until they're drunk. Just having the time of their lives, after all you're only eighteen once and Senior Year, no regrets!


	11. |11|

"Fuck." FP mutters as his hips arch. "Fuck, Al." He murmurs as he comes down from his high. 

Alice pulls his boxers back over his hips before coming out from underneath the covers, wiping the corners of her mouth with her thumb. "I might have to oversleep more often, that's one fun way to wake up." He says as he pulls her onto his chest.

"Glad you enjoyed." He tangles his fingers in her long blonde hair and pulls her lips down to his. "Okay, as much I would love to continue this we have to go because you slept in too late and you don't wake up."

"Hey you're the one who decided to give me a-" she clamps her hand over his mouth before he can finish.

"That's beside the point." She kisses him once more before rolling out of his bed. "Now let's go."

_

Both Alice and FP sneak into their classes with ten minutes to spare. Fred eyes her the whole time, a little smirk on his face. "Miss Smith!" The teacher calls her out as she tries to sneak in unnoticed.

"Yes Ms. Porter?" Alice replies sweetly.

"Care to explain why you're so late?" She asks, placing a hand on her hip and narrowing her eyes at Alice. Fred sits back in his seat and smirks as she tries to come up with an excuse.

"I overslept." Alice says, it's partly the truth, although FP was the one who overslept not her.

"You seem to oversleep a lot, Miss Smith."

"Well I could say it won't happen again but that would be a lie, so I'll just take my seat instead."

"You need to be on time more often."

"No promises." The teacher just sighs and returns to her lesson.

"Overslept?" Fred questions with a smirk.

"FP overslept, and you know it's damn near impossible to wake him up."

"Yeah I do. So how did manage to wake him up?" Fred teases.

"I have my ways." She says with a slight smile.

"Mhm." Fred turns back to the lesson with a smirk.

_

FP is standing at her locker waiting for her when she comes out and she greets him with a smile. "You get in trouble again?" He asks as she unlocks her locker.

"Yes, and it's all your fault because you don't wake up."

"Hey you're the one who prolonged the process, you could have just smacked me until I woke up."

"I've tried that," she says, shutting her locker and turning to him. "it doesn't work. Plus," she moves closer to him with a smirk on her face. "I personally think that was a much more fun way for you to wake up."

"Well I can't argue with you there." He says as he wraps both of his arms around her waist. "Now if you oversleep do I get to wake you up in a special way?"

"That depends. What's your special way?" He smirks and leans in to whisper in her ear, nipping at it as he pulls away.

"Give it a rest pornstars." Hermione quips as she walks up to them with Fred and Mary in tow.

Alice rolls her eyes at the nickname. "Oh please you and Fred are no better."

"But we do it in private, not in an open hallway where we can get busted at any moment by a teacher."

"Well you're not exactly careful about it in private. The amount of times I've walked into Fred's house and ran out cringing because I heard you guys is embarrassing. You'd never even hear Mrs. Andrews come in the house and then both your asses would be busted."

"Y-you've heard us?" Fred gulps.

"No," Alice says much to Fred and Hermione relief. "But I wanted the spotlight off of FP and I's sex life for once."

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Hal asks as he comes up to the group.

"Alice and FP's sex life." Mary answers without thinking. Alice and FP glare at her. "Sorry, it just slipped out."

"Well we're done talking about that. What's up Hal?" FP asks, changing the subject.

"Just finished Chem, next up trig."

"You seem excited about it, why?"

"Just love a challenge." 

"And trigonometry is your idea of a fun challenge? Why don't you just go to the arcade or something?"

"It's a challenge for the mind, Jones. Gotta get ready for university."

"Oh geez don't even talk about university. School makes my head hurt." Alice says, rubbing her temple dramatically.

"It's not that bad, Alice." Mary says, laughing at her dramatics.

"Maybe not for you, but for me it's quite literally a hellhole and I need a break." She says, walking past the group. "Come on FP." 

FP just laughs. "Coming baby!" And then he takes one last glance at his group of friends before chasing after her.


	12. |12|

"Guys! Have you seen Alice?" FP asks breathlessly.

"No, why? Let me guess she's skipping first period?" Hermione says with a roll of her eyes.

"No she's right over there she just looks incredible and I wanted to make sure you all saw her." FP says, pointing to Alice down the hall talking to a teacher.

"What did you get laid or something this morning?" Fred asks, laughing at how FP's completely smitten over Alice at the moment, even more so than usual.

"No we weren't even together last night." He says. 

"So why are you extra smitten over her today?" 

"Because she was out of town all weekend and I mean, look at her, she's gorgeous, how could I not be smitten?"

"Hi baby, I missed you." Alice says to FP as she comes up the group.

"Aw, Alice, that's sweet. I missed you too!" Fred says, earning a punch in the shoulder from Alice.

"I was talking to FP but I missed you too goof." She says to Fred, reaching up to ruffle his hair since she knows it annoys him.

"Maybe I didn't miss you." He says, fixing the now strayed pieces of hair.

"You missed me and you know it." She teases. "Back to what I was saying," she turns to FP, holding her arm around his neck. "I missed you"

"I missed you too gorgeous." He says as he leans down to kiss her. "How was college tour?"

"Good, I guess. Not the place for me."

"I thought it was at the top of your list?"

"It was but then I went, I saw, and I didn't like it. So therefore, it's not the place for me. Not to mention it's so far away from here."

"Well I'm sorry you didn't like, babe." He says as he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Whatever, there's plenty of other places I still have to look at." She leans up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear and then kisses him once more before tugging on his hand and dragging him with her wherever she's going.

"Are you two seriously going at it already? You just got back." Hermione whines. 

"No, but we are going to go get high and you can join if you'd like." Alice tells her before her and FP disappear around the corner.

Fred and Hermione just share the same look, laughing at heir friends before heading off to class.

Meanwhile, outside, Alice lays on the seat of the bleachers, her head laying in FP's lap.

"You do realize you were talking to your first period teacher this morning and you didn't show up to their class right?" FP says to Alice as he runs his fingers through her hair with his free hand.

"You do realize that he's your first period teacher too and you didn't show up either." She points out.

"But I wasn't having a conversation with him earlier so he doesn't even know I'm here."

"Whatever," Alice says, taking the joint from FP and placing it between her lips, taking a long drag. "I'll just get sent to detention, not a big deal."

"Maybe I'll come keep you company." He says, gesturing for her to hand him the joint.

She places it between his lips as he takes a drag. "You'd do that?" 

He blows the smoke out before he answers. "I've done it before, plus, I've missed you so the more time I get to spend with you the better, even if it means going to detention."

She smiles up at him and takes a drag. However, her smile is quick to fade when they hear the voice of their teacher, Mr. Brown. "Smith! Jones!"

"Shit!" She hisses as she sits up. She hands him the joint to put out, and he does, squishing it on the bench before throwing it on the ground. She turns her head to blow out all the smoke and FP laughs at her.

"I knew I'd catch you two out here. Care to explain why you're not in class?"

"I just wasn't feeling great sir and FP said I looked pale and just wanted to make sure I'd be alright." Alice explains, the lie slipping easily through her teeth.

"That's funny Miss Smith because you look quite alright to me. Maybe the marijuana brought the colour back to your skin." Alice's head falls when he mentions the weed, they can't get out of that one. "Detention after school, both of you." He says before walking back towards the school.

"Well," FP starts. "I guess I won't have to come to detention for no reason now." She just laughs and smacks his shoulder before kissing him.


	13. |13|

Alice is whispering in FP's ear, both of them giggling as they walk down the school hallway. That is, until they see Hermione and Fred in a heated discussion.

"Would we be the worst friends ever if we went and eavesdropped on them?" Alice asks FP.

"I mean, they are fighting in the middle of a hallway, I think it's a free show." He answers. But before they can get closer to hear what the couple is fighting about Hermione slaps Fred across the cheek and storms off down the hall. "Well shit!" FP exclaims just before alice is tanking him by the hand over to Fred's locker.

"What the hell was that about?" 

Fred turns to Alice and rolls his eyes. "You can smell drama a mile away can't you?"

"You're fighting in the middle of a school hallway Fred, it's not exactly like it was private. Now what happened?"

"She's mad because I don't want to come to her family's dinner thing tonight."

"And you earned a slap from that?"

"Well... the slap was because of something else I said." He admits, his cheeks flushing slightly."

"Oh dear, Fred what did your dumb ass say to her?"

"I just said that I'd rather not spend my Monday night with a bunch of stuck up socialites who don't even like me."

"Ooo!" FP hisses. "Bad move bro."

"Yeah no shit Sherlock." Fred answers, mentally cursing himself for saying that to Hermione. "I've gone to dinner with her family before, they can't stand me. Her parents like me but that's it. Her aunts and uncles don't."

"Well you're not supposed to insult her family." FP exclaims.

"I know, I know, dumb move. But it just slipped out and I couldn't stop it."

"You're gonna be in the doghouse for a while." FP tells him and Alice nods in confirmation.

"I know." He sighs. "What are you two up to after school, wanna grab a bite at Pop's or something? I need to take my mind off of this."

"Would love to Freddy Boy, but we got ourselves a detention." FP says, pointing to both he and Alice.

"Seriously? What happened? You get caught with your pants around your ankles again?" He asks FP, bringing up a specific memory from the previous year. 

It's bound to be a life long embarrassment when your teacher comes out and sees your girlfriend on her knees for you under the bleachers, and FP has tried very hard to block that memory out.

"No." FP scoffs. "But he did catch us skipping and smoking pot on the bleachers."

"You two will never learn your lesson will you?"

"Nope." Alice confirms. "You always call us delinquents, we're just living up to the title."

A teacher walks by and it sparks an idea in Fred's head. When the teachers eyes drift onto him he raises his hand and smacks FP upside the head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" FP exclaims, rubbing his head.

"Andrews!" The teacher calls and Fred flashes a smile at Alice and FP. "Detention, after school!" Fred nods affirmatively and turns back to FP.

"You two got yourselves a detention buddy." He says with a smile.

"You know you could just talk to her instead of slapping me upside the head." FP whines, still rubbing his head.

"Stop being a baby." Alice says, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "We have class to get to." She tugs FP's hand and leads him down the hall. "Come on Frederick, you already landed yourself in detention you don't need to be late as well." She calls for him.

_

"I think you're quite possibly the dumbest person I've met." FP says to Fred. "You seriously would rather be here in detention than go to some dinner party with Hermione?"

"You've never met these people, you don't understand."

"Still, at least you would have got to spend the time with your girl, instead you're stuck in here with us." FP says, gesturing to he and Alice.

"Yeah, I mean you've been in here with us before, you know how we pass the time. Why would you want to be a third wheel when you could be doing the same with Hermione?" Alice says as she leans back against the wall, pulling her feet up to rest in FP's lap.

"You two can save the make-out session for when you get home, you have company today." Fred says. "And she's so mad at me I highly doubt she'd even hold my hand let alone kiss me."

As if on cue the door bursts open and in walks Hermione. "Frederick!" She calls angrily.

"Oh shit." Alice says, a goofy grin on her face as she awaits the showdown between the couple.

"Trouble in paradise." FP says to her, making her laugh.

"You'd rather be in detention than come to dinner with my family?" 

"I-" Fred starts to say, stumbling on his words.

"Don't you realize I invite you to these thins because they're hell for me too and you make it bearable?"

"I do?"

"Yes you idiot. I know how boring those dinners are, I know how much my family can be assholes to you but I need you there to keep me a little bit sane." Fred's face softens and he gestured for her to come to him, wrapping his arms around her middle when she does.

"Well that was anti-climactic, I thought they were going to rip each other's heads off." Alice says, disappointed from the lack of entertainment.

"I know. I'm disappointed in them. They're really losing their edge." FP says, peeling his eyes away from the couple and turning his attention back to Alice.

"Agreed." She says. "Now let's pass the time in a much more fun way than watching that snooze fest." Alice says with a smirk as she pulls FP into a kiss.


	14. |14|

"Hey," Alice says as she and FP join Fred and Hermione in the cafeteria for lunch. "you two free tonight?"

"We were just going to hang out and watch movies, why what do you have planned?" Fred questions.

"FP and I are going to hang out down at Sweetwater and if you two are free we wanted you to come keep us company."

"Fine, but no ditching us to go have sex."

"We would never!" Alice exclaims, a smile pulling on her lips.

"You do it all the time." Hermione points out.

"We're passionate." FP says as he steals a French fry from her tray.

"You're horny and gross." 

_

"So are we going swimming or something down here?" Hermione asks. "Because it's a little cold for that."

"I mean we can if we want, but I just wanted to come here to escape my parents."

"They're back now?" Fred questions.

"Yeah and they're being complete assholes. Funny that they went away to try and work on their marriage and only came back to bicker more." She scoffs. "They've always been like that though, don't know why I'm surprised."

"We all got shitty parents, Al. You and FP just got the shittiest of them all."

"Ain't that the truth." FP says.

"Yeah Fred has a literal angel of a mother and father, why couldn't we have gotten that lucky." Alice says. "My parents fight all the time and barely notice whether I'm there or not and FP's dad kicked him out when he was sixteen. We really got the bottom of the barrel."

"Hey, my mom treats you two like you're her children." Fred points out. "But I agree you two have the shittiest parents."

"I don't want to talk about my parents anymore, I came here to escape them and I would like to do just that." Alice says before hopping out of the bed of the truck. 

"Where are you going?" FP asks her.

"For a walk. Are you coming or not?" All three of them nod and follow her.

They all walk along the river bank, just talking and laughing with one another when Alice notices something in the bushes. "Hey you guys," She says, gaining all of their attention. "look." She points to the bushes where something is laying on the ground covered by a white sheet.

"What is it?" FP wonders out loud.

"I don't know but I wanna find out." She walks over to the bushes and crouches down to better see whatever it is. 

"Guys we shouldn't touch it, we should just call the sheriff and tell him we saw something down by the river." Hermione suggests as she walks cautiously over to the bush to join the three of them.

"Stop being a baby Hermione, he'd probably question us about why we're all down here on a school night in the first place." Alice says before focusing her attention back on whatever the sheet covered thing is. 

"Fred?" Hermione eyes him up, trying to convince him to leave it alone.

Fred looks between her and FP and Alice who are standing beside the sheet covered thing. "Babe, I wanna know." 

Hermione lets out a long sigh. "Fine. But if it has some kind of disease you're all paying my medical bill." 

"Ready?" FP asks, waiting for each of them to give him confirmation before continuing. 

He braces himself before pulling the sheet up and off whatever it is and he immediately jumps back at the sight. Alice clings onto his arm and let's out a squeal when she sees what's under the sheet; a body.

"Fuck." Fred breathes out as he looks at it. The man looks to be about middle aged and his throat is slit straight across.

"Oh my God." Hermione let's out as she moves closer.

"What?" The all ask in unison.

"You guys that blood is still dripping, it's fresh, he hasn't been gone long." She steps even closer and reaches out two fingers to touch the man's wrist. "His skin is still a little warm, definitely getting cold but this didn't happen that long ago."

"That means whoever killed him could still be out here." Alice says as a shiver runs through her body. FP wraps an around her waist protectively and looks around for any sign of someone. 

"What do we do? Do we call the sheriff?" Hermione asks. 

"I guess so." Fred says, continuing to study the body, feeling like something is off. "We should cover him back up though."

Alice takes the sheet off the ground and steps forward to cover the body up again. She drapes it over the body and as she leans down to cover the man's face, his hands shoot up and wrap around her neck. She makes a strangled noise as her own hands try to pry his away. 

"Fuck!" Fred yells out as he watches the scene unfold. FP tries to pull the man's hands away from Alice's throat and in the blink of an eye the man falls back, his hands releasing around Alice throat as he falls limp. 

Alice takes in a long inhale of air and reaches for FP as she stands up. He grabs her and pulls her into his arms, hugging her tight as he kisses her head. "What the fuck was that? Did he just come back to life for a second and then die again? What happened?" FP asks as he looks down at the man.

"No." Fred says quietly. All three of them look over to Fred who's standing there with a large rock in his hand. "I hit him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Roberto and the parent cast has said that the parents all share one big secret that will affect them and their children in season 3 so that's what this is. I think it's some sort of "I Know What You Did Last Summer" meets Nightmare On Elm Street" type thing.


	15. |15|

"Fred, oh my God!" FP mutters out, looking between his best friend and the rock in his hand. 

"You k-killed him." Hermione stutters, in shock from the whole situation. 

"You saved my life." Alice tells him. 

"I killed him." He realizes, not taking his eyes off the body. 

"Fred, it's okay, we'll take care of it. No one has to know what happened." 

"How do you expect to keep this a secret, FP?" 

"There's only one thing we can do... we have to hide the body." 

"Are you fucking crazy?" Alice yells at him. 

"Do you have a better idea, Al? We killed him. We need to hide him." 

"Can't we just leave him?" Hermione wonders, she's shaking in fear from the whole situation. Alice walks over and curls an arm around her friend's shoulder. "We can't just leave him, Hermione. We killed him." 

"I killed him." Fred corrects. 

"It doesn't matter who finished him off, we're all witnesses... we're all guilty." 

"So what are we going to do with his body?" FP wonders. 

"Either we bury him and pray nobody digs him up again or we throw him in the river and pray they don't drag the river for his body." 

"Have you two done this before or something?" Fred asks the couple. "You seem to know a lot about hiding a body." 

"It's just stuff you pick up on when living on the Southside. Speaking of which, if we pour sodium hydroxide on his body after we bury him he'll decompose. Nothing will be left, not even his teeth." 

"You two are seriously fucked up." Hermione comments. 

"Yeah well we're your best shot at not going to jail." Alice reminds her. "You wouldn't last a day so I suggest you help us put his body in the back." 

"I would too!" 

"Please, Hermione you wouldn't-" 

"Frankly I don't care about who would or wouldn't survive in jail, I'm more focused on not going there. So how about everyone lifts this body and helps me put it in the truck. Alright?" FP grabs the middle part of the man's body, Fred supports his head, the girl's grab his legs. Together they lift the body into the truck. 

"Alright, Al, you and Hermione go to the Wyrm, tell Viper we have a situation and need sodium hydroxide. He won't ask questions." 

"Okay. Where will you two be?" 

"We're going to back to my trailer, grab a few shovels and then head to the second clearing in the woods. We'll hide him there." 

"Alright. Be careful." 

"You too. Hurry back." 

The girls do as they're told and get the sodium hydroxide, then they drive to the woods and get out. They see FP's truck and notice the body is gone so they've already grabbed it and are at the second clearing. 

Hermione holds the large bag in her hands as Alice leads the way with a flashlight. They come to the first clearing and Alice gestures for Hermione to keep following. As they get closer to the second clearing they hear Fred and FP talking and are happy to know they're not in trouble or got caught. 

"We got it!" Alice announces as they come to second clearing. 

"Good, great. Now grab a shovel and help us finish digging." FP tells them. 

Once the whole is dug they roll the body into it and FP pours the sodium hydroxide over the body until the bag is nearly empty. 

They cover up the hole and shove a large rock over the dirt, hoping to distract from the fact that they've dug up the area. 

"So is that it? Is it over?" Alice asks. FP nods and curls an arm around her, hugging her tight to his body. "It's over."

Little did they know someone was watching them and knew their dirty little secret.


	16. |16|

FP goes to Alice's house before school and searches for the spare key he knows is under the mat. Her parents are at work so he has to let himself in. 

He walks upstairs to her bedroom and opens the door, sighing when he sees she's still asleep. He crouches down beside her bed and shakes her shoulder to wake her, planting kisses all over her face. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at him. "I'm not going to school today." She informs him before rolling over. 

"Al-" 

"No, FP. I'm not going." 

His face softens and he pulls back the cover to get into bed with her. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her temple. "We can't not go, Al." 

"Yes we can." 

"Alice." 

She turns in his arms to face him and looks him in the eye. "FP, I haven't slept in two days, I am not going to school today. I'm determined to get even a little bit of sleep." 

"You really haven't slept in two days?" 

"Everytime I try I just picture his hands around my throat, I can feel the oxygen leaving my body. Or I can just see the blood after Fred hit him. Or the body. Or is burying the body. I just can't not picture it. So, no, I haven't slept." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He runs his hand through her hair and tucks it behind her ear. 

"Can we just skip a few periods, maybe I'll be able to sleep with you here. I know I'm safe with you." 

He nods and kisses her forehead. "Go to sleep baby, I won't let anything happen to you." She snuggles in closer to him and closes her eyes, he feels her body relax and tries to get some sleep himself. 

At school Fred comes up behind Hermione and sees she's clearly on edge. "Hey, honey." She jumps when she hears his voice. "Woah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

"Sorry, I've just been a little spooked he past couple days." 

"I understand. It's been hard." 

"You're having a tough time too?" 

"Can you blame me?" She looks around the halls. "Where are the porn stars? Are they not coming this morning." 

"Knowing them probably not." 

"You don't think they got..." She trails off, not wanting to think that her two best friend may have gotten arrested for the murder. 

"No, no they couldn't have, we probably would've gotten a call from them from in the slammer by now." 

"You're right. We should stop by their places after school just in case though." 

"If they're not here by lunch we will." She nods and he kisses her forehead. 

Later in the day FP and Alice show up and Fred and Hermione find them at their lockers. "There you two are! We thought you got arrested or something!" Hermione tells at them. 

"I went to go pick her up but she was still in bed so we slept in." FP explains. 

"Idiots, we thought you were in jail." 

"I haven't slept in two days and I finally got a little bit of sleep with FP there. Be thankful we're here at all." Alice says, slamming her locker door. 

Mary shows up and snaps the four of them out of conversation. "Hey guys!" 

"Hi, Mary." They all say in unison. 

"Oh my gosh, Alice, what happened to your neck." Her and FP share a look and she knows that the marks on her neck from the dead man's hands must be very prominent. "What happened?" 

"Oh, um..." She struggles to come up with an excuse. "FP and I were trying something new." 

"Ew spare my ears the details." 

"Gladly." 

"Hi guys! What are we talking about?" Hal asks when he approaches the group. 

"Alice and FP's freaky sex life." Mary says. 

"No. We're not." Alice adamantly says. The bell rings and luckily effectively ends everyone's conversations. "I have class. I'll see you guys later." FP follows her and wraps his arm around her waist as they go. 

 

_ 

 

"Alice?" The teacher asks halfway though class. "You're going to rot in prison." She informs her. 

Alice feels her heart rate pick up and she manages to stammer out a response. "Wha-what?" 

"I asked you if you knew the answer." The teacher repeats. She feels herself relax as she realizes her mind is making her hear something completely different. She gives her answer and watches the clock, praying class will go by quicker so she can get the hell out of there. 

After class FP walks over to her at her locker. "Hey, how was class, babe?" 

"Well my teacher asked me for the answer and I thought she said I was going to rot in jail so why don't you tell me how class was?" 

"Let's go home, baby, no point in staying if it's this hard." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive. Grab your bag, I'll take you home and we can sleep some more. Seems like you need it." He kisses her head and she turns to grab her bag from her locker. 

He takes her hand as they go to exit the school and she accidentally runs into Mary. She drops the water bottle in her hands and it spills all over the floor. Alice sees blood, bright red blood instead of water and she freaks. She books it down the hallway and Mary stares at her like she's a freak. "What was that about? It's just water, it's not like it got on her or anything." 

"She's just a little tired that's all." FP explains before running after her. 

He finds her in the parking lot, leaning against the front of his truck with her head in her hands, crying. 

He wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight, holding her close and stroking her hair. She clings to him like he's life support. "It's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay."


	17. |17|

"Hey guys, you free tonight?" Hal asks as he walks up to the group in the hallway. 

"Depends, what do you have in mind?" Fred wonders. 

"Dinner at my place." 

"I'm busy." Alice tells him. "So is FP." She grasps his hand. 

"I am?" She squeezes his hand tightly, digging her nails into his skin a little, and he winces. "I am." 

"No you're not, both of you are free. All of us are, Hal, dinner sounds lovely." Mary answers on behalf of the group. 

"Wait, no, I'm busy!" Alice insists. 

"You just don't want to come." 

"That too but I have good reason." 

"Yeah? What's that?" 

"Hal's mom hates me, I prefer to eat dinner not being criticized." 

"She doesn't hate you." Hal tells her. 

"You don't have to lie to me, that woman has hated my guts since the first time I met her." 

"She doesn't hate you she just thinks you're a bit vulgar with your language." 

"So as long as I don't say something dirty or swear she'll be fine?" 

"For the most part, yes." 

Alice rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine. But if that woman gives me so much as a nasty look while I'm trying my best to be respectful I'm cursing her out." FP tries to stifle his laugh. 

"I'll tell her to be nice. Six o'clock work for all of you?" The group nods. "Perfect. And make sure you wear something a little more on the dressy side, the Coopers pride themselves in looking their best, and if you want to be on my mom's good side, all of you, I'd clean up a bit." Alice's jaw clenches and FP snakes his arm around her waist to keep her from lunging at Hal. 

"Mary, you could've let us have a say." Alice pouts. 

"I knew you wouldn't come if you had a choice." 

"Damn right I wouldn't." She sighs. "And now I have to come and I have to dress up all nice and fancy, I don't own anything up to the Cooper's standards." 

"You can borrow something of mine." Hermione offers. 

"Oh great, so I'm going to have dinner with the Cooper's while dressed in panty hoes and pearls. Joy oh joy." 

"Fine then, fend for yourself." 

"Wait! No, I didn't say I didn't want it!" 

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Come home with me after school and we'll get you ready. Boys," she points towards FP and Fred. "meet us at my place and we'll head over." 

"We'll be there at 5:30?" 

"Perfect." 

After school, as promised, Hermione gets Alice ready to Cooper family standards. She gives her an outfit that consists of a nice lavender coloured dress that reaches just above her knees, she pairs it with a white sweater, pantyhose and pearls. 

Alice comes out of the bathroom full dressed and Hermione looks her up and down. "Mhm. Very Stepford. Just one more thing," she runs to the bathroom and roots through the drawers until she finds what she's looking for. She comes back and slides a headband through Alice's hair. "there, you look absolutely nothing like yourself." 

"I'm itchy." Alice whines, pulling at the pantyhose covering her legs. 

"Stop whining and suck it up." There's a knock on the door and Hermione runs to go let the boys in. Alice reluctantly follows. 

FP rounds the corner and smiles when he sees Alice. He opens his mouth to say something but Alice beats him to it. "Don't say a word."


	18. |18|

Alice and FP get into his truck and he bursts out laughing. "Hey! Quit it!" 

"Sorry baby but you look ridiculous." 

"I know I do but could you not talk about it?" 

"I'll do my best." He promises though she's sure he won't keep it. "Don't worry, after dinner I'll take those clothes off of you and make you feel much more like yourself." The naughty promise makes her blush and she knows he's going to keep that one. 

"That sounds great." She smiles at him and he squeezes her thigh. 

"Now, lets go over your instructions for tonight," She rolls her eyes. "no swearing, no dirty comments, no inappropriate touching-" 

"Hey! That goes both ways babe." 

"Fine, no inappropriate touching, either of us." 

"So basically what you're saying is that I can't curse out Mrs. Cooper, I can't make dirty comments and I can't give you a blowjob underneath the table?" 

He laughs. "Was that on the itinerary for the night?" 

"If she really got on my nerves it was. Thought it would really get her going if she caught me on my knees for you." 

"I think it might give the woman a heart attack to see that type of sin going on in her dining room." He chuckles but Alice stays silent. 

"So I definitely shouldn't do that. We've already killed someone, I don't want to add another number to the body count." He looks at her sadly as she stares out the window. 

When they arrive Hal opens the door and his mouth drops open at the sight of Alice. "You clean up nicely." He tells her, his throat going dry and his tongue feeling like it's too big for his mouth. 

"Thanks Hal, wasn't looking to be criticized by your mother all night so I put in a little effort." 

"Actually, I put in the effort. Those are my clothes." 

"You look nice too, Hermione." He steps aside and opens the door wider. "Please, come in. Mary is already here." 

"I feel like I'm in some creepy haunted castle." Alice whispers to FP. 

"It's definitely haunted." 

"How much do you want to bet she has literal skeletons in her closet?" 

"Tell you what, later on I'll distract her enough for you to check. How's that?" 

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "I love you." 

Throughout dinner Evelyn Cooper stares down Alice. Every time Alice looks up she meets the woman's green eyes. Hal's dad, Henry Cooper, is the opposite, he never had a problem with the girl. 

The rest of the group is in deep conversation but Alice and Evelyn seem to be in some sort of intense scary stare down. Hal's eyes haven't left Alice since she walked in the door but for different reasons than his mother. 

The radio buzzed and the voice on the other end send the group into a panic. "Cal Cunningham, a 34 year old man and a resident of Greendale, has been missing for nearly two weeks." FP and Alice look at each other with panic filled eyes and lock hands underneath the table. "A source said they spotted the man at Sweetwater River but he has still not turned up. Any and all information is greatly appreciated." 

4 sets of eyes meet and the room goes dead silent.


	19. |19|

"Oh how horrid," Evelyn Cooper gasped. "Riverdale just becomes more and more twisted as the years go by." 

"Indeed it does. It's horrendous, which is why I suggested we all move to Greendale instead but you insisted on Riverdale." 

"Well at the time it seemed like the best option." 

"Could you two stop bickering while we have company?" Hal interrupts. 

"Sorry darling." His mother apologizes, patting his hand. She scours the table and glares at Alice before her eyes land on Hermione. "Hermione dear, how have you been?" 

"I've been great, Mrs Cooper, thanks for asking." 

"You and Mary haven't been around in a while, I was starting to worry you were sick of us." 

"Oh no, not at all, school has just been quite the whirlwind." 

"Understatement of the year." Alice mutters under her breath to FP and Evelyn shoots her a glare. 

"Alice, I know your parents aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed but I do believe they taught you to have decent manners, however I must have been wrong because it's just common sense that you don't speak while another person is talking." 

Alice's mouth gapes open and she is about to speak but Evelyn silences her with a wave of her hand and turns her attention back to Hermione. FP places his hand on her thigh and gives it a squeeze to comfort her. 

"You were talking about school, dear?" 

"Yes, I have quite the work load this year." 

"Well I appreciate that you're keeping up with your studies and not engaging in inappropriate activities instead. Or just not showing up at all." 

The comment is directed towards Alice and she knows it, so she stands up and throws her cloth napkin on the table. "Excuse me." She leaves the dining room and they all listen as her short heels storm across the wooden floor. 

"I'll go check on her." FP offers, standing up to go after her. 

"Sit down, Forsythe. You are a guest, you don't need to ruin your evening just because she's throwing a temper tantrum." She tells him and he clenches his fist as she trash talks his girlfriend. "Harold will go check on her." Hal nods and stands up from the table, walking in the direction of Alice. 

She wipes the tears from her cheeks when she hears someone knock on the door. She opens it expecting to see FP and is surprised to see Hal instead. "Oh, Hal... hi." 

"My mom wanted me to come check on you." 

"Check on me? Are you sure she didn't send you to come drown me in the bathtub?" 

"She's intense, I know." 

"She hates me." 

"She doesn't hate you." 

"She takes every chance possible to make a dig at me." 

"I warned her to be nice to you tonight, I guess she didn't listen." 

"You told her to be nice to me?" She's almost moved by the gesture. 

He nods. "I've noticed she's not exactly welcoming to you and I wanted you all to come for dinner and enjoy yourselves. And I know Mary kind of forced you into coming so I wanted you to enjoy yourself, even a little bit." 

"That's really sweet of you, Hal." 

"Well it kind of backfired." 

"But the gesture was there nonetheless." 

He smiles at her, that pearly white Cooper family smile, and for some reason she doesn't find it as creepy on Hal as she does the rest of his family. 

"Were you crying?" He asks her, catching her off guard with the question. 

"Oh, um, yeah... I don't feel great. Must have been the chicken." 

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Must have been my mother." He thinks for a moment and the smiles slightly. "How good of an actress do you think you are?" 

"What?" 

"Just trust me." He walks behind her and turns on the faucet, he turns back to her and flicks water at her face. 

"Hal? What are you-" 

He cuts her off by shushing her. "I told you, trust me." He wraps his hand around her wrist and leads her back towards the dining room with him. "Make it believable." He whispers just as they walk into the dining room. 

"Alice? Are you crying, dear?" Hal's father asks her and all eyes flicker over to her. 

She tries to think of an answer but fails. "I... um-" 

Hal comes to her rescue. "Apparently the Cooper family recipe isn't a friend of Alice." 

"It's not a friend of cousin Edie, either. You're not alone." His father comforts. 

His mother rolls her eyes. "Well I suppose you can't stay if you're sick, a real shame you'll be missing dessert." 

"I was looking forward to it." She tells her. 

She honestly was. 

"I assume this means Forysthe will be leaving as well?" 

FP nods. "I'm her ride." He walks over to her and places his hand on her back. "Thank you for dinner Mr and Mrs Cooper, it was great." 

"Yes. Thank you for having us, I had a good time." Alice says with a forced smile. 

They walk towards the door and Alice locks eyes with Hal, mouthing "thank you" to him before her and FP leave the house. 

"Good one." FP says, dropping his hand lower on her body to wrap around her waist. 

"Yeah? You like my acting skills?" 

"Definitely. Plus, it got us out of that dragon's den so it was worth it." 

"Well credit Hal with the idea." 

"Never thought I'd see the day where I'm thankful for Hal Cooper." 

She smiles. "Neither did I."


	20. |20|

Alice and FP are at her locker, bent over looking at something and giggling about it. "What are we looking at?" Fred asks, scaring the two of them. 

Alice throws her hands behind her back and smiles at him. "Oh, nothing." 

"Mhm, whats in your hands, Al?" 

"Nothing." 

"Alice." 

"Frederick." 

"Come on, Al! We're best friends, don't start hiding stuff from me!" Fred whines. 

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone. Come here." She gestures with a nod of her head for him circle around her and FP. 

"What the fuck, you two are going to get your asses kicked out of here! You can't roll joints at your locker!" 

"And this is why we didn't want to tell you!" 

"Because I have common sense?" 

"No because you'd say it so fucking loud you'll get us caught!" 

"Hey, guys! What are we talking about?" Hal asks as he comes up to the group. 

"Nothing!" The three of them answer. 

"Okay? Anyway, my teacher is away with the flu and they couldn't find a sub so my class is cancelled, any of you skipping?" 

FP looks at Alice and she nods subtly. FP puts his arm around Hal and smiles wide. "Actually, Harold, me and my girl here are going to be skipping and hanging out on the bleachers. You're welcome to join us!" 

"Really? Thanks!" 

"Let's get going, Al." FP says, taking her hand and walking outside. 

The three of them walk over to the bleachers and climb up to the very top. "What do you do out here? Just hang out?" Hal asks. 

"Well we do other stuff too but we usually do it under the bleachers." FP answers and Alice nudges him. 

"Well what are you doing today?" 

"Well, Hal, you may not like what we're doing, and you have the option to leave if you so choose." 

"Okay?" 

Alice pulls a joint out of her pocket and shows Hal. "You in or out Coop?" She questions. 

"Uh... no, but I'm gonna stay here if that's alright." 

"It's fine." Alice answers, pulling a lighter out of FP's pocket. She puts the joint in her mouth and lights it, blowing out the smoke after taking a drag. She passes it to FP and slides herself into his lap. 

Hal watches the two of them, smiling and laughing with each other, and he can't help but feel a tad jealous. 

"Can I try?" Hal asks. 

Both Alice and FP turn to him with a raised eyebrow. "You want to?" 

"Yeah. I've just... I don't know what to do." 

"It's easy," She plucks the joint from FP's mouth and hands it to Hal. "put it between your lips, take a drag and let it out after a few seconds." 

"Sounds easy enough." He puts the joint between his lips and takes a drag. 

"Good! Now hold it! Don't blow it out yet." Alice says, placing her hand over his mouth so he can't blow out the smoke. 

"Smith! Jones! Why am I not surprised?" Mr. Appleby yells. 

"Shit!" Alice hisses, taking the joint from Hal and squishing it. Hal starts coughing. 

"Cooper? Is that you?" The principal questions. 

"Yes sir." He answers between coughs. 

"Never thought I would see the day. Though I shouldn't be surprised when you're hanging out with Riverdale High's resident troublemakers. Detention, all of you." The principal walks back in the building and Alice and FP shrug. 

"Detention?" Hal gasps. "Wait! No, you can't! I've never had detention, wait up!" Hal jumps down from the bleachers and runs after the principal. 

"Give it up, Coop!" FP calls after him. 

"Shut it, Jones!" 

"Damn, now his mom will really hate me, I gave her baby boy a joint and got him detention." Alice says. 

"Ah, she's a bitch anyway." 

"Good point," Alice pulls another joint from her pocket, putting it between her lips. "light."


	21. |21|

Hal tried his best to convince the principal not to give him detention but it was useless. So now he's on his way to detention with his books under his arm, at least he can use the time to do his homework. 

He had somehow forgotten he would be spending the detention with the horn dogs themselves. 

He thinks that maybe he’ll be able to get some work done if they’re caught up in conversation enough. That is, until he walks in and sees them smiling at him. He won’t be getting anything done. Especially if Alice keeps smiling at him, then he might just pass out. 

“Coop!” FP exclaims. 

“Hal, you’re here! I guess you couldn’t convince the principal to disregard your detention?” Alice says. 

“No, sadly.” 

“Detention isn’t that bad, Coopie, you’ll be fine.” FP assures him as Hal sits down in the desk behind he two of them. 

“Yeah, we’re here all the time it’s not that bad, really.” 

“Ah, good, all three of you are here.” The principal says as he walks into the room. “I hope you three brought something to work on, you’re going to be here for you a bit.” 

“I did, sir!” Hal says proudly. 

“We didn’t.” Alice admits. 

“Well then don’t complain when you’re bored Miss Smith.” 

The principal leaves the room and Alice slides into FP’s lap. “We never bring anything to do.” 

“So what do you do the whole time then?” Hal innocently asks. 

Alice answers with a serious face. “Each other.” Hal’s mouth drops open slightly. Alice reaches forward and clasps his jaw in her thumb and index finger, closing his mouth. “You’ll catch flies, Coop. But don’t worry, since you’re here we have someone to keep us company.” She smiles wickedly and Hal feels his stomach erupt in butterflies. 

He gulps. “I have biology homework.” 

“You’re telling me you’d rather work on biology homework then hang out with us?” 

“Well if you’re planning something that’s going to get me into more trouble then yes.” 

“Hal, come on, it’s senior year, let loose a little. Starting with that collar.” she reaches out her hands and pops open the first button on his shirt, popping up his collar. Hal feels his body heat up as soon as she touches him, damn her for having this kind of power over him. 

The truth is, he’s had a crush on her for a while now, there was just something about her that drew him to her. Maybe it was the way her golden curls caught the sunlight, or the leather she wore that made her look like some deliciously forbidden fruit. Or maybe it’s the jeans she wears that have the holes in them, her porcelain skin peaking out from underneath, and those mini skirts she wears with the fishnets underneath? Those really drove him wild. 

But he also loved the way she smiled and the way she laughed, how much fun she is, even if he was always too shy to join in on her adventures with their friends. 

Her fingers snapping at him is what draws him out of his trance. “Hal? You okay?” 

His cheeks flush instantly. “Oh, yeah, I’m perfectly fine. You two should do whatever it is you’re planning yourselves, I need to catch up on my schoolwork.” 

“Suit yourself.” she stands up from FP’s lap and takes his hand. “Have fun doing schoolwork.” She ruffles his hair with her free hand and Hal feels like he’s going to hurl. 

He clenches his first and squeezes his eyes shut, already regretting the words threatening to roll off his tongue. “Wait!” He hears the sound of their shoes turning on the linoleum. He turns to see Alice and FP raising their eyebrows at him, urging him to continue. “I’m coming.”


	22. |22|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal, FP and Alice stir up trouble during detention.

"So where are we going?" Hal wonders as he follows the two of them. 

"Promise you wont freak out?" Alice questions. 

Hal holds up his hand. "Scout's honour." 

Alice smiles. "To Mr. Appleby's office." 

"What? Why are we going to his office? He's going to catch us." 

"Right, I forgot this is your first time in detention." Alice says, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair. "He spends the detention period in the teachers lounge eating donuts, trust me, we're fine." 

"Okay, if you insist." 

"Just trust me, Hal." She pats his arm and damn, he feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. 

"I do trust you." She smiles at that. 

She picks the lock as FP watches the hall for anyone who could catch them. They hear a click and Alice turns the knob, letting the door open up. "And we're in." 

"What are we going to do?" 

"Vandalize his stuff obviously." 

"But we can't vandalize-" 

"Hal, remember, trust me. You can go back to the detention room if you want but he isn't going to come back in here until tomorrow. And besides, it's not like he'll incriminate you, you're a saint." 

"Yeah Coopie, face it, you're just cursed with being a total angel. No one is going to think you did anything wrong, I don't even think people will believe you when you say you had detention." 

Alice picks the lock on the principal's desk, roofing around inside before pulling out a pack of rubber bands. "Alright, we're rubber banding his office." 

Hal raises an eyebrow. "What?" 

"Well we can sticky note and rubber band his office. Cover his phone in rubber bands and call it tomorrow so he can't answer it, cover the walls in sticky notes." 

"That's a bit extreme don't you think? It's going to be hell to clean up, especially the phone." 

"Please, this is nothing. One time he gave us full weekend detention so we covered the floor of his office in mouse traps and glasses of water." 

"He had to call the janitor as back up just to get to his desk." FP adds on as him and laugh hysterically.

"Damn, I didn't know you two were such pranksters." 

"Well we're here a lot, have lots of time to think of fun ways to get him back." 

And so the three of them work together to vandalize the principal's office, FP and Hal working together to wallpaper the wall in sticky notes and Alice covering the phone in rubber bands. 

"You guys did good." She tells them with a proud smile. 

"She's something else." Hal thinks to himself. 

The three of them head back to the detention room, bolting out of the building as soon as they're told they can leave. 

Hal can't remember ever feeling such a thrill in his life and he doesn't know if it's from the prank or the girl who came up with it. He has a strong suspicion it's the latter.


	23. |23|

"Harold? Darling, where were you?" Evelyn Cooper asked as soon as her son walked in the door. Henry joins his wife’s side as soon as he hears Hal come in. 

"I was... at school."

“It’s 5:14, school ends at 2:30. Why on Earth are you so late?” 

“I um... I had detention.” He admits and his mother gasps. 

“Harold Timothy Cooper, you have never had a detention in your life! Was it just a mistake?” 

“Sort of.” His parents gesture for him to explains and he sighs. “The principal came outside and caught me skipping class, smoking.” 

“Smoking!” His mother’s eyes grow so wide he’s afraid they’ll bug out of her head. “A cigarette?” 

“Not exactly.” He hangs his head down, afraid to meet the disapproving glares of his parents. 

“Oh... oh, Harold, were you smoking marijuana?” 

“Afraid so.” 

“Where on Earth did you even get it?” His father asks, completely baffled. 

“I think I have an idea. From that skimpy blonde biker girl, am I correct?” 

Hal rolls his eyes. “Her name is Alice, mom.” 

“So it was her? Why am I not surprised!” 

“Son, why don’t you go up to your room. Me and your mother need to have a little chat, discuss your punishment.” 

Hal nods and walks upstairs with a sigh. He closes his bedroom door and flops down on his bed. If only he had kept his mouth shut. Though, it’s not like he regrets it. He got to spend an extra few hours with Alice due to detention, he’d do it all over again. 

The phone on his nightstand rings and he looks at it quizzingly before answering. “Hello?” 

“Hal?” A sugary-sweet voice speaks on the other end of the line and he’d recognize it anywhere. 

“Alice? Hi.” 

“Oh thank God. Mary gave me your number but I was terrified it was going to be your mom who picked up.” 

“Oh no, don’t worry, this is my own personal line.” 

“Ooo a personal landline, how fancy.” 

He chuckles softly. “Not that I’m complaining, because I’m really, really not, but why are you calling? You never call me, I thought you hated me.” 

“Well, in all honestly, I did. Well, not hate, that’s too strong of a word but you weren’t exactly my favourite person. I just wanted to call and see if your parents were pissed at you, but since you’re alive and talking to me I’m guessing they’re not that mad or you didn’t tell them.” 

“Oh they know, they’re downstairs discussing my punishment right now.” 

“Yikes. Oh! I almost forgot, I have something of yours!”

“You do? What?” The door to his bedroom opens and his mom and dad walk in. 

“Harold, we’ve discussed-“ his mother starts but freezes mid-sentence when he sees him holding the phone up to his ear. “Tell me that’s not her.” 

“It is.” He sighs, figuring there’s no point in lying now, he knows she’d take the phone and check herself if he had lied. 

“Hang up the phone. You’re grounded for two days, no phone, not tv, no friends over.” 

“Fine.” He sighs and hangs up the phone. His mom unplugs the cord and takes the whole thing out of his bedroom. 

He flops back on his bed after his parents leave his room. He’s not even mad about the fact that’s he’s grounded he’s just mad about the fact that his parents choose now, the one time Alice calls him, to take away his phone privileges. And he didn’t even get to say goodbye.


	24. |24|

He’s half asleep when he hears a knock on his window. “What the hell?” He sleepily mutters to himself. 

He peeks out the curtain and sees Alice crouched outside his window. His heart skips a beat as she smiles at him and he quickly opens the window to let her in. “Hey Coopie.” She greets as she slips inside. 

“Hey... what are you doing here?” 

“I told you I had something of yours. You left your textbook in the class.” She hands the book to him and he smiles as he takes it from her.

“You came all the way from the Southside to give me my textbook?” 

“Well, that and my parents are having a screaming match and I needed out.” 

“Why didn’t you go to FP’s?” 

“He’s got a Serpent meeting.” 

“Aren’t you a Serpent? Why aren’t you there?” 

“What are you a 21 questions generator? Jesus.” 

“Sorry, I’m just not used to people knocking on my window at night. Especially you.” 

“Figured you might want some company. Heard your mom give you your punishment, poor Coopie grounded for two whole days.” She teases, sitting down on his bed. 

“They’ve never grounded me before.” He sighs, joining her on his bed. 

“So they must be pretty mad then, huh?” 

“Not mad, per se, more disappointed.” 

“I’m always a disappointment to my parents.” She scoffs, trying to pass it off as a joke. 

“That’s not true.” 

“Yes it is. Hell, I wasn’t even wanted. Mom went out to the Wyrm seventeen years ago, got drunk and fucked the first guy she could get her hands on and then along came, the little baby girl that ruined their lives.” 

“You didn’t ruin their lives, Alice.” 

“Hal, that’s sweet but you have no fucking idea what you’re talking about. I used to hear them fighting about me when I was little, apparently they didn’t think I’d clue in.”

“What’d they say?” 

“Well dad sad he never should have gone to the bar that night, then he wouldn’t have to deal with, as he so affectionately called me, “the little runt”. Mom just blamed it on him, told him he was the idiot who didn’t have enough self control to pull out in time.” 

“Jesus.” 

“Yeah. At this point I’ve just gotten used to it, accepted that they never really wanted and they’ve accepted the fact that they’re stuck with me, at least for another year.” 

“Have they ever... hurt you?” 

She snaps her head to look at him. “What? No.” 

“You don’t have to lie to me.” 

“I’m not lying! They may be shitty parents but they’ve never laid a hand on me!” She turns away from him. 

“Okay, okay... it’s just, I’ve seen you come to school with some nasty bruises. I was worried they did it.” 

They sit in silence for a couples minutes until she breaks it. “It was only a few times, and they were drunk so they didn’t really mean to hurt me. I would just be in the way and they’d grab me or I’d mouth off... it was always my fault.” 

“No, fuck, no, Alice. It’s not your fault.” He takes her hand. She turns to him with wet eyes. “Drunk or not, whether you mouthed off or were in the way that’s no excuse for them to hurt you.” A tear slips down her cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb, letting his hand rest on her cheek. “You don’t deserve that shit, Alice.” 

She sniffles and surprises him by wrapping her arms around him. “Thanks, Hal.” 

He’s shocked but wraps his own arms around her, holding her tight. “Anytime.”


	25. |25|

There’s a bird chirping outside his window as he stirs from his slumber. There’s something tickling his chin and a heavy feeling on his chest. 

He opens his eyes and his heart nearly stops at the sight of Alice fast asleep beside him, her head on his chest and her blonde hair tickling his chin. 

Holy shit. Alice Smith in his bed. IN HIS BED. 

They’re both fully clothed so he at least knows they didn’t have sex, he would’ve remembered that. 

He strokes her shoulder to wake her and she hums softly. 

Footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs and he panics. 

“Shit. Alice, get up.” He shakes her awake and she looks at him in utter confusion. 

“Hal?”

“Yeah, yeah you fell asleep here, no time to explain. Get up, hide in the closet.” 

He practically pushes her out of his bed and she stumbles over to the closet, hiding inside. Just in time too as his mom opens the bedroom door. “Harold? I heard some noises as I was coming up, is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, mom, everything’s fine I was just about to get up and get ready.” 

She nods. “Breakfast will be ready shortly.” 

When she closes the bedroom door Hal stands up and locks it. Alice pushes open his closet door and glares at him. “What the hell was that about?” 

“You must have fallen asleep here last night, mom would’ve killed me if she found you in my bed.” 

“So you shoved me in your closet?” 

“I needed to hide you.” He shrugs. 

“Whatever, I need to get home.” She walks over to the window and pushes it open before pausing. “Thanks, Hal... for last night, listening to me.” 

“Of course, any time.” 

She gives him a small smile before slipping out his window. 

He smiles as he watches her leave, giving her a wave from the window before closing the curtains. 

He sits on his bed and smiles like a fool as he thinks about the events of the night before; Alice showing up at his window to give him his textbook, coming in and sitting with him, trusting him enough to tell him about her family problems, falling asleep nuzzled against his side. 

He gets ready for the day with an extra pep in his step thanks to the blonde girl lingering on his mind. 

____________ 

She feels arms wrap around her waist and feels a kiss being placed against her neck. “Hey, baby.” FP speaks, planting kisses all over her cheek. 

She giggles and turns around in his arms to kiss him properly. “Hey.” 

“Where were you last night? I called your place but got no answer.” 

She can feel the heat rise in her cheeks and struggles to come up with an excuse. “Oh, I fell asleep while studying last night.” 

“Alice Smith studying? Never thought I’d see the day.” He teases and she smiles, shoving at his chest. 

“Very funny. Let’s get to class.” She kisses him once more before taking his hand and leading him down the hall to their class. 

She doesn’t know why she lied, it’s not like anything happened between her and Hal and FP trusts her, so it’s not like he would be mad about it. But there’s a pang in her chest that she can’t quite understand. 

But when she sees Hal in the hallway and he flashes that pearly white smile at her she can’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach.


	26. |26|

Alice feels something hit the back of her head and she whips around to see what it was. She sees Fred smiling at her from the back of the class and she unfolds the paper ball he chucked at her:   
Hey Dweeb, you coming to Marty’s party tonight?

She rolls her eyes and looks back at him, mouthing "yes". 

"Andrews, Smith, quit your talking unless you would like to go down to the principal's office." The teacher warns them. 

"Sorry sir." Fred apologizes. Alice just rolls her eyes again and slumps down in her seat. 

_____

"Should we carpool to the party?" Fred asks FP and Alice. "I'm already picking up Hermione I could grab you two as well." 

"Yeah sure, if you want to." FP answers. 

"Wait, shouldn't we drive alone?" Alice questions, raising an eyebrow at FP so he gets the hint. 

“Why?” 

She rolls her eyes and leans up on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. His cheeks flush and he swallows hard. “Yeah, maybe we’ll drive ourselves.” 

Hermione rolls her eyes. “Well then you horndogs better not get hammered, I’m not letting either of you drive drunk.” She warns. 

“Mary and Hal are the perfect designated drivers, they can drive us home if need be.” 

“Good point.” Alice grins. “Speaking of them.” 

Hal and Mary come up to the group. “What are we talking about?” Mary questions. 

“Marty Mantle’s party, you guys coming?” 

“I have a family dinner to go to,” Mary sighs. “or I’d be there.” 

“Well, uh, I’m free so I guess I’ll go.” Hal says and Alice smiles at him, watching as his cheeks blush. 

“Cool, you want to ride with us? We can pick you up on the way.” FP offers. 

“Yeah, sure, as long as it’s not too much trouble.” 

“Not at all, we’ll pick you up around 9ish, that cool?” 

“That’s fine.” Hal agrees, his eyes drifting onto Alice who’s cheeks are blushing furiously. 

Maybe it’s just hot in the school, he thinks, or maybe she’s blushing because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a fun one, (and longer.)


	27. |27|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Hal play a game of seven minutes in Heaven at Marty Mantle’s party.

As soon as Marty Mantle’s parents informed him they would be going out of town he decided to throw a party. It spread around the school quickly and now his house is crowded with people. 

Hal watches from across the room as Alice and FP sit cuddled up on a chair. She holds a bottle of tequila up to his lips and he cringes after taking a sip. “Shit, that’s bitter.” 

“But it’s good.” Alice smiles and takes a swig herself. 

“Let’s liven up this joint and play seven minutes in Heaven.” Marty suggests. 

He places a beer bottle in the middle of the floor and everybody sits around it. Marty spins first and it lands on Sierra. She pulls away from Tom Keller’s side follows Marty into the closet with a sigh. 

Alice leans closer to FP to whisper in his ear. “If we go in there you better be quiet because I’m gonna rock your world.” She tugs at his earlobe with her teeth and his cheeks flush. 

“It’s not me who has the problem with being quiet.” He teases before kissing her hard. 

Hal watches from across the circle, wishing it was him that Alice was kissing. 

Marty and Sierra come out and she instantly glues herself right back to Tom’s side. “Coop! You should spin next!” Marty suggests. 

“Uh... okay.” He leans over and spins the bottle and he swears he feels his heart stops as it lands on Alice. 

They lock eyes from across the circle and FP tightens his arm around her waist. She kisses him and whispers something in his ear. Hal doesn’t know what she said but it was enough for him to loosen his arm around her. 

She walks towards the closet and Hal follows behind her, the sound of people hooting and hollering filling his ears before Alice closes the door behind him. “Be easy on him there, Smith!” Marty yells through the door. 

“Shut it Mantle!” 

“We all know what goes down when Smithy gets sent to the closet.” 

She rolls her eyes and leans against the wall of the closet. “Sorry about that, just ignore them.” Hal nods and she sees his eyebrow raise curiously. She knows he’s wondering what the comment meant but is too nice to ask. “Lets Just day the bottle has landed on FP and I a few time and we get a little carried away.” She vaguely explains. 

“Well he’s your boyfriend.” 

“Yeah but when the whole party hears you going at it in a closet, you gain a sort of reputation.” 

“Well I’d never bug you about it.” 

“Thanks, Hal.” She smiles at him. “So what about you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at a party before.” 

“Yeah this is my first, not really my scene.” 

“Well, what do you think?” 

“It’s not what I expected but it’s not that bad.” 

“Yeah, they’re not all that they’re hyped up to be.” 

“Not at all. Anyway, you excited for school to end?” 

She chuckles. “Can’t wait.” 

“What are your plans for after school? Any hopes and dreams?” 

“Doesn’t matter, they won’t happen anyway.” She sighs and sits down on the floor, he joins her. 

“How do you know? Tell me, maybe I can help.” 

She takes a deep breath. “I want to be a journalist, maybe own my own paper one day.” 

“Why do say that it won’t happen? I’m sure you’d be a great journalist.” 

“Well thanks but I highly doubt any newspaper would hire a scummy Southside girl like me.” 

“You don’t know that, Alice,” he reaches out to hold her hand and rubs his thumb over knuckles. “Any newspaper would be lucky to have you.” 

“You think?” She looks up at him and he can see a gloss of tears in her beautiful blue eyes. 

“I know. Stop thinking you’re not worthy, because, frankly, from where I’m sitting you’re pretty damn spectacular.” 

She stares at him, mouth gaping open, and for a second Hal think she’s about to protest some more. But instead of protesting she moved closer and kisses him. 

It takes a second for him to clue in that she’s kissing him. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, just knows he doesn’t want her to stop kissing him, even if it’s wrong. So one of his hands come to her cheek and the other rests on her hip. 

She pulls a way after a moment and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m sorry... you were just being so nice and-“ 

He cuts her off by pressing his finger to her lips. “You don’t have to apologize, Alice.” 

She smiles at him and right as she’s about to kiss him again, the door opens, indicating the seven minutes are up. 

And what a great seven minutes it was.


	28. |28|

"Ay, Coopie, she pop your cherry?" Marty smirks as he leans against the door frame. 

"Shut the hell up, Mantle. Why are you continuously an asshole?" Alice barks at him. 

"Ooo, always knew you Southside girls were freaky, gotta tell ya sweetheart, the mean streak kinda turns me on." Marty crowds her and she tries to shove him away to no avail. 

"Come on Marty, just leave her alone. You're drunk." Hal pleads with him. 

"Aw, Coop, you mad I'm hitting on your girlfriend?" 

"She's not my girlfriend-" 

"Yeah, she's mine so back the hell off, Mantle." FP shoves Marty out of the way and takes Alice's hand. "You wanna go home, Al?" She nods. "Coop? You cool with leaving?" 

"Yeah, that's fine with me." He follows FP and Alice outside to his truck. 

He sits in the backseat and watches with a pang of jealousy as FP rubs Alice's thigh. "You alright, babe?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's just an asshole, especially when he's drunk." She holds onto his hand and leans over to kiss him. "Let's just go home." 

"So Coop," FP starts. "How was your first party?" 

"It was good," Hal smiles in the darkness of the truck as he remembers the kiss he and Alice shared. "really good." 

"Maybe I'll see you at them more often." 

"Yeah, I think so." He watches as Alice turns to him and even in the darkness he can still see her gorgeous smile and his heart skips a beat. 

The rest of the drive is mostly silent until FP pulls into Hal's driveway. "Thanks for the ride." Hal says as he gets out of the vehicle. 

"Yeah, no problem. See you on Monday." 

He nods. "Bye FP, bye Alice." 

She smiles at him, a wide grin. "Bye Hal, see you Monday." 

After Hal's inside FP starts his truck again. "Whats got you so smiley?" He questions Alice, snapping her out of her daze. 

"Oh nothing... I was just thinking that my parents aren't home, maybe you could stay over?" 

He smiles and leans over to kiss her. "That sounds great." 

The whole ride to her trailer she's guilt ridden. Her mind is filled with images of Hal, of them in the closet, of the kids they shared, and what a lovely kiss it was. How sweet he was to her and how he reassured her so easily and actually made her feel like she was worth something. 

She feels horrible as she thinks about him, especially with her loyal boyfriend right beside her, but she can't help it. 

And if she happens to hide her guilt by sleeping with FP all while thinking of Hal? Well, she can't help that either.


	29. |29|

"So... seven minutes in Heaven with Hal Cooper, how was that?" FP questions her as they lay cuddled up in her bed. 

"Fine. We just talked." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Talked about our plans for after high school." 

"What are your plans for after high school?" 

She sighs and turns away from him. "It's stupid." 

"Al, come on, nothing you want in life could possibly be stupid." He rolls onto his side and kisses her shoulder. "Tell me what your plans are, babe. I promise, I'll support you no matter what they are." 

She rolls into her back and he wraps his arms around her more securely. "I want to be a journalist," She sighs before continuing. "Maybe own my own paper someday, or work for local broadcast news maybe." 

"That's not stupid, Alice." 

"No?" 

"No, God no! You don't give yourself enough credit, baby. You just assume that because you're from the Southside and that your parents are shitty people that you're not worth anything." 

"Do you blame me? When was the last time you heard that someone from the Southside made something of themselves?" 

"Well-"  

"Never, that's when! Because no one wants to hire Southside scum, I'm probably going to end up like my mom and resort to taking my clothes off for strangers in exchange for money." 

"Alice, I promise you, whatever you need to get where you wanna go I'm gonna help you every step of the way." 

"You don't have to." 

"I know I don't, I want to. You mean the world to me, baby." He presses a kiss to her forehead and she smiles. "Hey, maybe you could join the Blue and Gold? They could probably use some extra hands and it would be a good way to get some experience in the journalism field." 

She grins. "I never thought about that." She straddles his hips and leans down to capture his lips. "I love you!" 

"I love you too, Al." And he pecks another kiss to her lips. "So much." 

_____

Just as they reach the door to the Blue & Gold office, Alice stops moving and turns to face FP. "I'm nervous, what if they turn me down?" 

"Babe, it's the school newspaper, they need all the help they can get. They'd be lucky to have you." He kisses her softly and turns her towards the door. "Go knock em' dead, baby." 

She walks inside, clutching a small folder full of  stuff she's written. "Excuse me?" She looks around the room and doesn't see anyone in the room. "Hello?" 

The supply closet door open and her mouth goes dry as she sees Hal walk out. 

"Sorry I was just sorting through some stuff back there. What's up, Alice?" 

"Um, uh, I talked to Mr. Brownley about joining the paper and he told me to compile a collection of some stuff I've wrote and bring it in to the head of the paper." 

"That's me." He smiles and takes the folder from her. "You're interested in joining the paper?" 

"Uh, yeah, should help strengthen my writing abilities and hopefully help me get into a journalism program after high school." She leaves out the part where FP suggested she join the paper. It's not like it's a secret to Hal that she and FP are together but for some reason she finds herself wanting to ignore that fact around him. 

"Well," he sets the folder down on the desk and perches himself atop it. "I think the Blue and Gold would be lucky to have you." 

Her eyes grow wide. "Really?" He nods with a smile. "But you didn't even read over any of my work, you're just going to let me join?" 

"Like I told you at the party, I believe in you." She smiles at that and feels her cheeks heat up. "Just don't tell Mr. Brownley I let you in without reading any of your work." 

"Deal." 

They share a smile and he's just so darn charming she can't help but feel a flutter in her stomach.


	30. |30|

"Alice?" Hal calls from across the room. 

"Yeah?" She doesn't take her eyes off of the computer as she works away on the article assigned to her. 

"Any chance you're going to the football game tonight?" 

"Yeah of course, it's the final game of the season, pretty sure Fred and FP would be disappointed if I didn't come watch them." 

"Would you be willing to write an article on it while you're there?" 

"Sure, I don't mind at all." 

"Great, thanks! I'd write it myself but I'm on the team so that would be a little difficult." 

"But it would be impressive." Hal laughs at that and she smiles. "So you just want me to write about the events of the game, who won, who scored the most points, blah blah blah?" 

He chuckles. "Yeah, maybe scratch the "blah blah blah" part though."

She smiles. "Deal." 

_____

Alice scribbles away in her notebook throughout the game, keeping track of all the points scored and by whom they were scored. 

"Oh my God, this is it! If they get this they win the game!" Hermione squeals. 

Alice watches intently as FP bolts across the field, followed closely by one of the players from Baxter High's team. He chucks the football just as the player tackles him down. 

Hal catches it and is on the run. Everybody in the stands watches nervously as he runs, the time is ticking. "Come on, Hal. You go this!" Alice mutters to herself, itching to write that Hal was the player who scored the winning point for the team. 

"TOUCHDOWN!" 

The crowd cheers and Alice smiles as she quickly scribbles down Hal's name on her notepad. Eager to write the article in full. 

"They won!" Mary cheers. 

FP waves at Alice from the field and gestures for her to come to him. She sets her notebook down and rushes over to him, jumping into his waiting arms. "Congrats!" She pecks kisses all over his face. 

"Thanks, Al." He smiles wide and gives her a long victory kiss before lowering her feet back to the ground. 

"Come on man!" Fred urges for FP to follow him. 

"I gotta go get changed, I'll find you after?" 

"I'll be by the bleachers." He nods and kisses her once more before following Fred and the rest of the team. 

She walks over to the bleachers, picking up her notepad before ducking under the bleachers and sitting down. 

She starts writing out pieces of her article prioritizing them in order of importance. Of course, Hal scoring the winning point is at the top. 

"Al?" She hears FP calling for her. She sticks her hand out and waves him over. "You said you'd be by the bleachers not underneath them." He chuckles. 

"I know, but it's just more secluded under here. Better place to work." 

"Well the team is going out for celebratory milkshakes at Pop's, I'm sure they'd be fine with you coming if you want to?" 

"That's nice but you should go by yourself, celebrate with them." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, babe, I'll be fine here. You and I can celebrate by ourselves later." She smiles as she leans in to kiss him. 

"I look forward to it. You want me to drop you off at home?" 

"No it's alright, I think I'll stay here for a little while. Keep up the momentum I have right now." 

He smiles. "It's pretty hot how hard you're working." He kisses her again. "I'll see you later, Al." 

"Have fun!" 

After he leaves she goes back to focusing on her article. That is, until someone else comes along. She expects it to be FP or maybe Hermione but when she looks up she's pleasantly surprised to see Hal. 

"Hey, what are you doing, I thought the team was going out for milkshakes?" 

"They are but I just kind of want to go home, take a shower, I'm kind of exhausted." 

"No doubt, you won the game." 

He smiles and ducks under the bleachers to sit with her. "It was a team effort, FP would've won it had that player form Baxter High not tackled him." 

"Still. I'm making sure it's known that you scored the winning point." 

He laughs. "Alright." He peers over to her notepad and looks at what she's been writing down. "Took a lot of notes." 

"A lot happened. I know it looks all over the place but it's organized to me." 

"Hey, I'm not doubting your process." He looks up from her paper to find her staring at him. "I'm really glad you joined the paper, Alice." 

"You are?" 

"Of course I am! You've already been such a great edition to the paper." 

"I love it," She tells him, because she honestly does. "Makes me want to own my own paper even more some day." 

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will." 

"Really?" 

"You haven't even been a part of the paper for that long but you've already written some of the best articles. You're going to do great things, I know you will." 

Her eyes flicker down to his lips as she smiles softly. He leans in a little bit just to see how she'd react. She leans in as well and before he can fully grasp what's happening they're kissing and it's even better than the kiss they shared at the party last weekend. 

His hands tangle in her blonde curls and he doesn't think anything will ever feel as magical as the way her lips feel against his. He knows how wrong it is, she has a boyfriend, they're friends, but it all feels so right that he can't find it within him to care.


	31. |31|

"Al, you wanna come to my place?" FP asks as he comes up to her locker. 

"Oh, I'd love to but I'm going over to Hal's place to work on the paper." 

"You're going over there?" She nods. "Evelyn is actually going to let you in her house?"

Alice laughs. "If she doesn't I'll just have to crawl in a window." 

"Well if you're done early you should come over." 

"Yeah, I will." She smiles at him leans up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later." 

"Yeah. Love you!" He calls before she's too far away. 

She turns around briefly. "Love you too." 

She walks out to the parking lot and sees Hal talking to a few of his friends by his car. He sees her coming and smiles, waving her over. "Hey, you ready?" 

"Yep, whenever you are." She ignores the judging looks his Northside friends give her as she stands there. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He dismisses his friends and rushes past Alice to open up the passenger door, gesturing for her to get in. 

She smiles and gets in, he closes the door for her. What a gentleman, she think to herself. 

"I hope I didn't take you away from any plans by asking you to come work on the paper with me." 

"No, not at all, don't worry." She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and watches as his cheeks turn pink. 

They drive to his house in an awkward silence and when they pull into his driveway she follows close behind him as they walk into his house. "What's the chance of us sneaking pst your mom without her seeing me?" Hal laughs as he unlocks the front door. "I'm serious, she hates me." 

"Don't worry, she's not here." He pushes open the door and gestures for her to walk in. 

"Where are we working?" 

"My room. Follow me." She follows him upstairs, looking around in amazement. The Cooper house is so nice, not that she's surprised, and compared to her soupcan of a trailer it's a palace. 

Hal's room is spotless, not a single thing is out of place. His bed looks like it's never been slept in, it's made so neatly, it all just looks so... perfect. 

"Sit wherever you want, make yourself comfortable." 

She perched herself on the edge of his bed, not wanting to mess up anything. He takes a seat at his desk and pulls out his notebook. 

They work in silence, just the sounds of their pens scribbling away puncture the quietness. 

"I'm done that article if you want to look over it?" Alice tells him and he turns around with a smile. He sits beside her on his bed and takes her notebook from her. He reads over it and she anxiously awaits his thoughts on it. "Well?" 

"It's really good." 

"Really?" She lets out the breath she didn't she was holding. 

"Yeah, it's amazing actually. You got a real talent, Alice." 

"Well I have a great partner to help me." She nudges him and he smiles at her. 

"I'm happy to help. We make a good team." 

"We really do." 

They stare at each other for a moment, both of them not knowing what exactly to do. "Maybe I should get back to my article." 

She clears her thirst awkwardly and nods. "Yeah, maybe you should." 

"Unless, um... unless you have something else for me to look over." 

She flips through her notebook, eagerly looking for something, anything to show him to keep him beside her just a little longer. 

He leans closer and she feels goosebumps rise on her skin as his warm breath tickles her neck. He's so close to her she partly forgets how to breathe. She turns her head to look at him and his eyes drift down to her lips. "Oh fuck it." She takes his face in her hands and kisses him, he immediately kisses her back, his hands coming up to wrap in her hair. 

She bites softly at his bottom lip and he opens his mouth a little to let her deepen the kiss. He wraps his arm around her back and pulls her closer, pleasantly surprised when she straddles his lap. 

"This is so wrong." He mutters against her lips, instantly gluing them back together after he says it. 

"Then why does it feel so right?" She's damn near breathless as she says it. 

He doesn't think of much else except for her and how her lips feel against his, how they feel as they travel down to his neck. But he also thinks of how utterly fucked he is because he knows he's falling hard for her.


	32. |32|

FP comes up to Alice after his class, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing kisses up her neck. “How was class?” 

“Boring. Calculus sucks.” 

“Why do you think I always skipped it?” 

“Probably not the best idea, babe. That’s why you were a regular in detention.” She turns around and pecks his lips. 

“You want to go to my place, finish off the takeout we ate last night?” 

“Sure. Sounds good.” She swings her backpack onto her shoulder but before they can leave they’re joined by their friends. 

“What are you two doing tonight?” Hermione asks. 

“Probably just hanging out at my place, why what’s up?” 

“We’re going to the drive in, wanna come? It’s Candyman.” 

FP looks to Alice who nods in agreement. “Sure, that sounds fun.” 

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?” Mary comes up with Hal in tow, who blushes at the sight of Alice. 

“Just talking about going to the drive in tonight. You guys can come too if you want!” Fred extends the invitation. 

“That sounds fun!” 

“Yeah, I’m sure I could come.” Hal answers quietly. 

“Wait!” Fred sees a purplish mark on Hal's neck and questions him on it. "Coop! Is that a hickey?" FP comes closer to get a look too. 

Hal's cheeks turn bright red and he quickly fixes his collar to hide it. "Who gave you a hickey?" FP asks. "You get laid?" 

"No. And it was just some girl I hung out with." 

"Just some girl? More like a leech, look at that thing!" Fred teases and Hal fidgets with his collar, smiling a little as his cheeks blush profusely. 

"Just ignore it, no big deal." Hal tells them. 

"Well she better be nice, Warden Cooper isn't going to approve of just anyone for her baby boy." Alice adds on, hoping that no one notices how flushed she is. 

Hal smiles at that. "She's the best."


	33. |33|

They all climb into the back of FP’s truck after finding a parking space. “Can you believe someone gave Cooper a hickey?” Fred chuckles. 

“I know. Hey, Al did he mention anything about a girl while you were at his place?” 

“No, but I guess that’s what he meant by saying he had plans later on.” She lies, thankful that it’s dark and they can’t see the colour rising in her cheeks. 

“You were at Cooper’s yesterday?” Hermione questions. 

“Yeah we were working on an article for the paper.” She completely misses the look Fred is giving her. 

“You joined the paper?” 

“Yeah a few weeks ago, glad you pay attention.” 

“She’s really great too.” FP beams proudly. “My babe’s a journalist.” He kisses her forehead and she smiles as she leans into his side. 

“Hey, guys!” Mary greets as her and Hal climb up into the back of the truck. 

“Hey, you made it!” 

“Of course, wouldn’t miss movie night.” Mary smiles. 

“What’s playing?” 

“Candyman.” 

“We’re seeing a horror movie?” Hal sighs. 

“You scared Coopie?” Fred teases. 

“No, just not really a fan of the horror genre.” 

“You’ll be just fine, if you get scared just curl up next to Alice, she’s got more balls then FP does.” 

Hal’s cheeks heat up and Fred looks curiously between he and Alice, the latter of whom is avoiding his gaze. 

“I’m going to the ladies room.” Alice kisses FP before hopping out of the truck. 

She takes her time, wanting to avoid going back to the truck. She doesn’t even need to use the bathroom she just wanted out of there. 

She takes a deep breath as she leaves and sees Fred at the food kiosk. “Can I get some red vines?” She asks the person running the kiosk. Fred turns to look at her and then starts to laugh. “Whats so funny?” 

“You’re the leech.” 

“What?” 

“You’re the leech who sucked that hickey into Cooper’s neck.” 

“No I’m not!” 

“Yes, you are, don’t play dumb with me.” 

“How the hell do you know?” She hisses. 

“I saw the way you two were avoiding eye contact when we noticed the hickey. And then FP mentioning that you went over to his place? I just connected the dots.” 

“We worked on the paper.” 

“Yeah well I don’t think that was all you did.” 

“We didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re trying to get at.” 

He turns to face her and she’s glaring at him, though he can see tears glossing her eyes. “What are you doing, Al? You have a boyfriend.” 

“You don’t think I know that?” She snaps. She takes a deep breath and turns away from him, not wanting him to see her so weak. “I’m a shitty person, I don’t know what’s going on with me right now.” 

“Do you love FP?” 

She turns back to him with tears eyes. “Of course I do, you idiot! I love him more than anything.” 

“Here’s your red vines, that’ll be three dollars.” She goes to pay but Fred stops her. 

“I got it.” Fred hands the clerk the money and hands Alice the candy. “Lets go back to the movie.” 

“Wait!” She catches his hand and pulls him back. “Can you not tell him about any of this?” 

“Yeah... your secret’s safe with me. But don’t hurt him, make up your damn mind before he gets hurt.” 

“I know... I just need to figure out what I want.” 

He hooks his arm around her shoulder and she steals a piece of popcorn from him. “If you need some help, call me. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve helped you make some stupid decisions.” 

She laughs softly. “Thanks.” 

The two of them head back to the truck and FP offers her a hand to help her up. “I got us some candy.” 

“My favourite.” He kisses her cheek. 

Hal is sitting next to the two of them and Fred can sense the awkwardness. “Hey Coop,” Hal turns to him. “You like popcorn?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well come over here then, I got lots to share.” Hal moves himself over beside Fred and happily takes some of the offered popcorn. Alice mouths a thank you to him. 

She settles herself in between FP’s legs as he leans back against the side of the truck and pulls the blanket over them. He wraps his arms around her securely, as the movie starts playing. 

She looks up at him and places her hand on his cheek to get his attention. “You know I love you... right?” 

“Of course.” He takes her hand and brushes his lips against her knuckles. “I love you more.” He catches her lips in a kiss and she smiles against his mouth. He tastes like candy and she feels oh so guilty for what she’s doing behind his back. Especially since she can feel Hal’s gaze on them as they share a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Fred knows now.   
> And Alice has a very big decision to make.


	34. |34|

It’s two o’clock in the morning when there’s a repetitive tap on Hal’s window. “What the?” He gets out of bed and opens his window to reveal Alice. He quickly opens the window and lets her in. “What are you doing here, Alice?” 

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

“So you came here to ruin my sleep?” 

She rolls her eyes and climbs fully through the window. “I couldn’t sleep because I kept thinking about you, and our kiss, everything you’ve said to me.” 

“Alice-“ 

“Hal I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

He sighs and sits on his bed. “What about FP? You two looked pretty damn cozy the other night at the drive in.” 

“I don’t know... I love him but there has to be a reason I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about you either but it’s wrong, Alice. I don’t want to be some side piece.” 

“You’re not-“ 

“You’re dating FP and making out with me in private, I’m the side piece here.” 

She joins him on his bed and takes his hand. “You’re so much more than that.” She places her hand on his cheek. “Can I?” He nods and she leans in to connect their lips. “You’re definitely so much more than just a side piece.” And with that she connects their lips again. He happily kisses her back and pulls her into his lap. He’s been wanting this for longer than he cares to admit. 

She grinds her hips into his and his breath hitches. She smiles against his lips and trails her fingers to the buttons on his pyjama shirt, unbuttoning them slowly. 

He takes her hands and breaks the kiss with a sigh. “Alice, don’t do something you’ll regret.” 

“I’m not going to regret this.” And with that simple response he’s kissing her again. She pulls his shirt off his shoulder and takes his own hands, guiding them up her shirt. 

He feels his heart rate speed up as he cups her breasts in his hands. In a wave of confidence he pulls her shirt up and off, staring at her body and running his fingertips between her breasts down to her navel. “You’re beautiful.” 

She smiles at him and kisses him again, softer this time. She pulls him with her as she lays on her back and he presses a kiss to her neck, trailing down to her collarbone. 

She pushes his pyjama pants down with her feet and connects their lips again. His hand comes to the button on her jeans but he pulls away before doing anything further. “Alice... I’ve never...“ he trails off, embarrassed and hoping she understands what he means from his vague sentence. 

She smiles up at him and places her hand on his cheek. “I know. It’s okay.” She kisses him softly. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to-“ 

“I want to, I just... I’ve never.” 

She giggles. “Just kiss me, I’ll walk you through the rest of it.” 

And she does. And it’s magical. And she doesn’t even let herself feel the guilt hanging around in the back of her mind because it all feels so damn good, so how could it possibly be wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boy is growing up!


	35. |35|

"Hal." He hears a voice whispering in his ear, followed by a kiss on his cheek. "Wake up, Hal." He opens his eyes slowly and looks over to see Alice smiling at him. "Good morning, sleepyhead." 

"Good morning indeed." She laughs and kisses him softly. "You look really gorgeous." He tells her, watching as a blush comes over her skin, travelling down to her neck. That's when he notices she's wearing nothing but the bed sheet. The memories from the night before flood his head, Part of him thought he dreamed because he felt it was just too good to have actually happened. 

But there she is, beside him, in his bed, wrapped in his bed sheet, kissing him and touching him. He feels like the luckiest man in the world. 

He looks over at the clock on his nightstand and sees it's still early. "You know, we still have a bit before we have to get up." 

She smirks. "What are you getting at Coop?" 

"Oh nothing." 

She giggles and kisses him. "I like what you're thinking." She moves herself into his lap as he sits up and she lets the bed sheet fall away. 

He focuses his attention on her bare chest so she takes the opportunity to slide down onto him. He gasps and grips her hips tightly. "Fuck, Alice." 

She smiles and meets his lips again, wasting no time in slipping her tongue past his lips. He holds her hips as she moves and moans into her mouth. 

"Harold!" His mother's voice rings from downstairs. 

Alice pulls away from his lips quickly and stops her movements. "Fuck is that your mom?" 

"Yeah." He sighs and his head falls back. "Fuck." They both hear her footsteps coming upstairs and she gets off of him, wrapping herself up in the bed sheet again. 

"Where are my clothes?" 

"I don't know! You threw them somewhere last night." 

"Hal?" His mom calls again. 

"Fuck, there's no time to find your clothes, just get in the closet." She glares at him but does as he says. 

He pulls on a pair of boxers and just in time too as his mom turns the doorknob. He's quick to stop her from coming in. "Ever heard of knocking mom?" 

"Sorry honey, I just came to wake you up. You didn't answer." 

"I didn't hear you." He lies. 

"You're up awfully early. That's not like you." 

"Oh, uh, yeah. Couldn't sleep." 

"Probably because your room is freezing, why is it so cold?" 

"I uh, left the window open."

"Well no wonder you couldn't sleep, it's cold outside. Close your window." 

"I will mom. Now can I finish getting dressed please?" 

"Breakfast is ready whenever you are." 

"Okay. Thanks." He closes his door and locks it before walking over to the closet. 

Alice is still wrapped in his bed sheet and looking very unimpressed. "I really don't enjoy hiding in your closet." 

"Would you rather her catch us?" 

"Well no, but come up with a better hiding spot for me." 

"So there's going to be more times you're going to be hiding in my bedroom." 

"I think that's a definite possibility." She kisses him softly. "Now help me look for my clothes." 

_____

“Hey Cooper!” One of Hal’s friends calls for him as he gets out of his car. “How was your night?” 

“Good.” Hal smiles as he remembers it. “Really good.”


	36. |36|

"See you later." Alice smiles at Hal as they part ways in the hall. That's when she catches Fred staring at the two of them. 

"So you two are all buddy buddy now?" 

"Shut up." She hisses. 

"What are you doing, Alice?" 

"I was talking to a friend and now I'm getting a lecture from you." 

"Very funny." He steps in front of her, effectively stopping her. "I thought you said you were going to figure shit out?" 

"I am." 

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Really? Because it looks like you're pretty close with Hal and I have a suspicious feeling that the relationship is a lot more than friendly." 

She narrows her eyes at him. "Fred, now is not the time to be doing this." 

"So when is a good time?" 

She doesn't answer, just pushes past him and over to FP. "Hey you." He greets her with a smile, dipping down to kiss her. "Missed you last night." 

"I missed you too. Guess I'll just have to make it up to you." She smirks. 

"Mmm, and just how do you plan to make it up to me?" He teases, leaning in to kiss just below her ear. She whispers in his and his cheeks blush furiously. "Damn, babe, you keep talking like that and I might just have to take you home right now." 

She giggles and kisses him again, ignoring Fred's disapproving stare. 

_____ 

"Is Chinese okay?" FP asks her as he roots around in his fridge. 

"Yeah that's fine." She answers, settling herself on the couch. 

He comes out a couple minutes later with the takeout containers and drinks. "Help yourself to whatever. It's leftovers from last night so it's still good." 

She curls up against his side as they eat. 

"You and Fred in a fight or something? He seemed kinda short with you today." 

Her heart picks up speed a little. "Oh, no, we're fine. I didn't even notice that he was short with me." 

"Oh, really? Usually you two chat each other's ear off in class, he hardly talked to you. Was gonna kick his ass if he was being a dick to you." 

She chuckles and kisses his cheek. "As hot as it is that you're willing to fight someone for me, it's not needed." She looks up at him and laughs. "You have food on your face." 

"Oh really? Where?" 

"Here." She points to a portion on her own face for reference and he smirks as he leans in and kisses her where she just pointed. She laughs as he peppers kisses all over her face. "You know on second thought you also have a little on your neck." He grins as he takes the hint and starts kissing her neck, leaving little nips with his teeth as she lays back on the couch. 

_____

"You look so hot in my clothes." FP comments as she slips his t-shirt on. 

"They smell like you, I like it." She curls up next to him, pulling the blanket off the couch and over the two of them. 

"Well feel free to raid my closet whenever." He kisses her forehead and she laughs. 

"I do, every time I come over." 

He laughs and curls his arm around her to hold her close. "God, I love you." 

She smiles up at him and kisses his cheek. "I love you too." 

"No really, Al. You're it for me, I don't want to freak you out by saying that but I want you to know that you are." 

An overwhelming feeling of guilt overcomes her. "It doesn't freak me out." 

"No?" 

She shakes her head and kisses him, moving into his lap. "Not at all."


	37. |37|

If you would've told Hal a month ago that he would be making out with Alice Smith in the front seat of his parents car, he would've laughed in your face. But that's exactly what he's doing. 

He thinks himself pretty damn lucky that he gets to kiss her and touch her and just be with her in general, even if it is a big secret. He's had a crush on her for a lot longer than he's willing to admit, how could he not? He's been friends with her for years and he'd be lying if he said he never noticed just how stunning she truly is. 

So what if she has a boyfriend? So what if just a few months ago she wasn't his biggest fan. None of that matters to him now because she's there, in his lap, her tongue exploring his mouth and letting him run his hands all over her. 

She moves her kisses to his neck, sucking at his pulse point and making his breath hitch. His hands tighten on her waist and he feels her smile against his skin. 

She keeps trailing her kisses lower and takes him by complete surprise when she lowers to her knees in front of him. There's not a lot of space but that doesn't seem to be an issue for her. 

Her fingers work quickly to undo his belt and he sucks in a deep breath as she unzips his pants, lowering them and his boxers to his knees. 

He groans as she takes him in her mouth and any other thought besides her and the feeling of her mouth around him drift from his mind. 

His fingers run through her hair and he leans his head back with a pleasurable sigh. 

However, the moment is interrupted as he sees a flashlight pointing towards the car. 

"Fuck, someone's coming!" Hal exclaims. He throws his coat over Alice's head but she doesn't stop, making it much harder for him to keep it together as whoever it is knocks on the window. 

He rolls down the window and sighs when he sees Marty Mantle grinning at him. "Hey Coop-" he stops mid sentence when he notices the lump under the coat in Hal's lap. "Oh shit, I'm sorry man, I didn't know you were with somebody. I'll go. See you at school." He smirks at him and walks away. 

Hal rolls the window back up and Alice shoved the coat off her head. "Okay, first you hide me in your closet and now you're throwing stuff on top of me?" 

"Would you rather he had seen you?" 

"Good point." She doesn't say anything else, just gets back to work, making his fingers tangle in her hair again. 

_____

"I can drive you closer, you know?" Hal tells her. 

"No, I want to be able to properly say goodbye to you and I can't do that if we're in my driveway." She unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over to kiss him. 

"Oh you already did plenty." He comments making her laugh. 

"So did you." She peppers kisses up his neck. 

"Yeah, I think I need a little more practice though." 

"Maybe a little in the foreplay area, however you don't need any help in the other department." He chuckles as she glues her lips back to his. 

"Maybe I could get in a little practice this weekend?" He nips at her neck and she smiles. 

"I think that could be arranged." She kisses him once more and opens her door. "I had a good time tonight." 

"I did too. See you at school." He watches as she walks off, staying there until she's out of sight. 

_____

"Mom? Dad?" Alice calls as she walks inside. She gets no answer. "Shocker, neither of them are home." She mutters to herself. 

She walks into her bedroom and jumps when she sees Fred sitting on her bed. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me." 

"Care to explain where you were?" He questions, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Out." She drops her jacket onto a chair and roots around in her dresser. 

"Funny. Out where?" 

"Who do you think you are? I don't need to tell you where I was." She lifts her shirt up to change and Fred sighs as he turns away. 

"Well you don't even need to tell me where you were because I'm pretty sure I know." 

"You don't know shit." 

"Marty Mantle came into Pop's while Hermione and I were there and he said he saw Hal down at Sweetwater River." 

Her heart rate speeds up. "Okay?" 

"He also said there was someone else with him." 

"Did he say who?" 

"No, luckily there was a coat over top of the other person, he has no clue who it was." 

"Huh, quite the mystery." She picks up her hairbrush and brushes through her hair, praying Fred just drops the topic. But she knows him well enough to know that he won't. 

"What are you thinking Alice?" 

She whips her head around to look at him. "What? It wasn't me!" 

"No? So you just happen to be fooling around with Hal and just walked in super late but it's not you?" 

"Fred, shove it." 

"No, Alice you need to figure out your shit."  

"And I told you I would. You don't need to keep tabs on me." 

"Well clearly I do if you're out giving Hal blowjobs at Sweetwater River. You could've gotten caught, you got pretty damn lucky." She rolls her eyes. "It's one thing to fool around at your place or his but it's pretty dangerous territory to be doing it in public." 

"I know that! Just drop it, we didn't get caught." 

"No, you got lucky." She sits down on her bed beside him. "Alice, what are you doing?" 

She sighs. "I don't know." 

"What is this thing you have with Hal?" He questions. 

"I like him." She admits. 

"What about FP?" 

"Come on Fred, you know I love him." 

"Lately I don't know if you do." 

She punches his shoulder and he winces. "I do love him you asshole."  

"You have a funny way of showing it, you're out here fooling around with Cooper and shit while FP is at home thinking you're working on the paper or something." 

"I'm not just fooling around with Hal, it's more than that. Believe me, it's not about the sex, FP keeps me perfectly satisfied-" 

He cringes. "Ew don't finish that sentence." 

"Let me talk, doofus." She rolls her eyes and continues. "Anyway, like I was saying. It's not about the sex, he's really sweet, he listens to me... he believes in me." 

"FP does all those things too." 

"I know, and I love him for that, he's so supportive of me and everything I want to do. It's just... I don't know." She sighs. 

"You need to figure it out, you need to pick one of them, you can't go leading on FP like this." 

"I know." 

"And unless Hal's the one you pick, don't go have sex with him. People always seems to get pretty attached to whoever they lose their virginity to, it's bad enough you're sucking him off." Her cheeks flush. "No. No, Alice, seriously? Don't you have any control?" 

She slaps his arm and glares at him. "Shut up! I'm not a slut or anything, it just happened!" 

"I'm not saying you're a slut, but did you really think taking his virginity was the best idea? He's probably falling for you and you're just tugging him along." 

"I know, I'm a shitty person. I hear it enough from my parents you don't need to tell me too." She pulls back her covers and slips into bed. 

Fred sighs. "Alice, your parents suck. They treat you like shit." He moves over to lay beside her. "You're not a shitty person, don't listen to them. And I'm not saying you're a shitty person either, I'll drop it." 

"No you're right, I need to figure stuff out." She sighs. "I will, I just need a little time." 

"I get it." He stands up and walks over to her bedroom door. "See you later, Alice." 

He walks out of her room and out of her trailer, catching sight of FP bringing out the garbage. "Hey, man." 

"Hey. You just come from Alice's?" FP asks him. 

"Yeah." 

"She up still? I came by earlier but no one was home." 

"Oh, yeah she's still up. I just stopped by to drop off a book to her." He lies. "She'd probably like to see you." 

"Is she alright?" 

"You know her parents, they're assholes. She could use someone to cheer her up." 

"Yeah, they suck. Thanks, I'll go over and check up on her." 

FP walks into Alice's trailer and locks the door behind him for precaution before heading towards her bedroom. He bumps into her in the dark hallways and she squeals. "Woah, hey babe, it's me." 

"Shit, FP, you scared me." 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was taking out the trash and ran into Fred, he said you were still up and that I should come see you." 

"Did he say why?" She fiddles with his jacket as she talks. 

"Nah, I think he's just worried about you because your parents are asses." 

"I'm used to it, they're hardly home, it's a nice change from all the screaming and fighting." She takes his hand pulls him into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

"They left a few hours ago, I stopped by to see you but you weren't home." 

"Oh, yeah I was working on the paper." 

"Jeez you were working for a long time. Get a lot done?" He asks as he strips down to his boxers and t- shirt. 

"Oh, uh yeah we got lots done, should be a good edition of the paper. A few of us stopped to get something to eat after." 

"That's nice." He climbs into bed beside her and she snuggles up to him. "Glad you got lots done, and I'm glad that you're getting to do what you love. Colleges are gonna be dying to have you at their school." 

She smiles. "I hope so." 

"I know so. They'd be lucky to have someone as talented as you." 

She looks up at him. "I love you." 

He smiles and presses a kiss to her head. "I love you more."


	38. |38|

“I got lots of beer so even if the movie sucks we’ll probably still enjoy it.” FP says as he places a case of beer in the backseat. 

Alice laughs. “Thank God.” FP climbs in the drivers seat and heads off towards the drive in. “You know, it might not be that bad. Saturday’s at the drive in are usually a party zone, depending on what movie you’re seeing that is.” 

“Well is and the rest of the gang are responsible for that reputation.” 

“It’s not like there’s anywhere else to party besides someone’s house or the drive in. Maybe Sweetwater River but one of the doofuses would probably get drunk and go swimming and then we’d have a lawsuit on our hands.” 

“‘s why I can’t wait to get the hell out of this town.” He catches her wide eyes and smirks. “Don’t worry, babe. You’d be coming with me.” 

She smiles, satisfied with that answer. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. You think I could leave without you? Hell no.” 

_____

The back of FP’s truck is filled by them and their friends, multiple other people crowded around as well. 

“Damn, we’re almost out of beer!” Fred whines. 

“That’s because you drank most of it you booze hound.” FP teases, curling his arm more securely around Alice as she scoots closer. 

“This movie’s lame, wanna go have some fun?” She whispers, leaving a kiss on his jaw. 

“Definitely.” He hops out of the truck and reaches out for her, ignoring Fred and everyone else’s comments. 

She takes his hand and leads him to a little alleyway wedged between the bathrooms and the projection studio. 

“This place good?” She questions, raising her eyebrow at him as she pulls him close. 

“Fine by me, wherever you choose.” 

She smiles devilishly at him and pulls him close, gluing their lips together. She squeals as he lifts her up, her legs winding around his waist. “I guess wearing a dress payed off.” She murmurs against his lips and he laughs. 

“Did you plan this?” 

“You complaining?” He doesn’t say anything and she smirks. “Didn’t think so.” 

_____

Hal doesn’t usually participate in the movie nights at the drive in, much preferring the comfy indoor seats of the Bijou, where people are less loud and actually interested in the movie. 

However, lately he’s been doing a lot of things he normally wouldn’t. So when a friend of his from the football team asked him to come to the drive in with them he figured, what the hell. 

He feels so out of place though, it’s so not his scene and he wants nothing more than to go to the Bijou and actually watch the movie. Maybe Alice would like that too? 

He could ask her to go sometime but he knows that’s running the risk of getting caught and really doesn’t want to screw up whatever he has going with her. It kills him to see her be with FP in public but as soon as her attention any other thought just floats away. 

He will give some points to the drive in, they have a much better selection of candy and he can’t help himself, he buys some red vines for Alice. She had mentioned to him how much she loved the candy so he figured next time he saw her it would be a nice little surprise. 

As he walks back to his friend group he hears odd noises coming from the alley near the bathrooms. He’d know those blonde curls anywhere and his heart sinks as he realizes that’s Alice and FP. 

He quickly walks away, not wanting to see any more than he already has but the image is already burned in his brain and all he can think of is how he wishes it was him she had snuck off with. He wishes it was him kissing her to keep her quiet. He wishes it was him she was with instead.


	39. |39|

"Guess who?" Alice teases as she places her hands over Hal's eyes. 

"Alice-" 

"Ding, ding, ding. You're right, and for that, you've won a kiss." She turns to kiss him softly but he backs away. 

"No, Alice." 

Her eyebrows crinkle in confusion. "What's up?" 

"We can't be doing this anymore." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because, I'm sick of being your second choice Alice. I want to be with you." He tells her, taking a step closer and cupping her face in his hands. "I want to be able to hold your hand in public and kiss you whenever I want to. I don't want to just be your fuck buddy on the side." 

"You're not." She insists and he scoffs. "You're so much more than that. You're so sweet, you're so good, you're the perfect package." Her eyes drift downwards. "And you've got a pretty perfect package as well." 

He laughs. "I'm being serious, Alice." 

"I am too!" 

"I can't do this anymore, it's either him or me. Your choice." He steps away from her but she catches his hand. 

"You." She says after a moment. "I... I'll talk to FP." 

"We can't do anything until you talk to him." Hal brushes his thumb across her cheekbone and she smiles at him. 

"Ok." She thinks on it for a moment. "Can I at least get one little kiss?" 

He smiles and kisses her softly. "Now get out of here before you get me all riled up." 

"Fine, fine." She slung her school bag over her shoulder. "Maybe once things are cleared between FP and I, I'll let you bend me over that desk like you've been wanting." She watches as his cheeks flush and adds a little extra sway in her hips as she walks out of the Blue & Gold office. 

_____

“FP!” Alice catches his hand as he walks down the hall. “Can we talk?” 

“Sorry, baby, I have practice.” He kisses her softly. “I’ll call you when I get home ok?” She nods. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.”


	40. |40|

“Hey gorgeous, this is a nice surprise.” He smiles when he sees Alice sitting on his couch. "What's up, babe?" 

She looks up at him from across the room and he can see tears in her eyes. "We need to talk." 

"Okay?" He walks closer, all too confused about what's going on. "What's wrong?" She stays quiet. He kneels down in front of her and places his hands on her knees. "Al?" 

She finally meets his eyes just a tear slips down her cheek. "I slept with Hal." 

His eyes grow wide. "You what?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Please tell me you literally slept together, like had a sleepover or something." She shakes her head and he pushes himself away from her. "I can't believe you." 

"I'm sorry!" 

"Yeah, I am too. I'm sorry for trusting you." 

"I didn't mean for this all to happen-" 

"Oh what, did you just trip and fall onto his dick?" 

"FP-" 

"Oh God, were you the one who gave him that hickey?" She nods slowly. "Jesus, you're the girl he's always talking about? How did this all start? I thought you didn't like him." 

"I didn't but... well we went to that party and Hal and I got sent to the closet-" 

"Did you fuck him in there too?" 

She glares at him. "Shut up. I'm trying to explain this to you, stop being an asshole." 

"Whatever." He slumps down into a chair across from her. 

"We talked and he listened to me. He supports me, he believes in me-" 

"I believe in you!" 

"I know you do. But it was like a flip switched, I saw him in a whole new light. This time he wasn't just some nerdy kid who was always hanging around us, he was this sweet guy just trying to fit in." She takes a deep breath. "I kissed him, but I swear to you that's all that happened." 

"You kissed him? Alice I was on the other side of the door!" 

"I know, I felt awful." 

"So when I went home with you that night and we were having sex... were you thinking about him?" She doesn't meet his eyes as she nods. "What about all the times after that? Were you thinking about him?" 

"No. It was just that night." She looks up at him and sighs. "I do love you." 

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." He drops his head into his hands and groans. "How could you do this? I trusted you. I just thought you were hanging out with Cooper so much so that you could get better at journalism." 

"Well, I was. All the time I went over to his house I really was working on the paper." 

"When-" he takes a deep breath before continuing. "When did you two..." he trails off but she knows what he's asking her. 

"A couple of weeks ago." 

He scoffs. "I think you should go." 

"FP-" 

"Leave, Alice." He doesn’t even look at her when he says it, too hurt by the revelation to meet her eyes. 

She nods and walks over to the door, but pauses before leaving. "I really do love you." 

"Yeah well I love you too but I can't be with someone I can't trust so get the hell out of my trailer."


	41. |41|

Fred groans against Hermione's lips as his hips snap against hers. "Fred." She sighs, happily. He smiles. 

"Frederick!" His bedroom door flies open as Alice bursts in, and Fred and Hermione quickly turn and cover their bodies with the sheets. 

"Alice! What the hell?" Fred shouts as he catches a glimpse of the blonde. 

"Shit." She says in response to what she just walked in on. Fred rolls off of Hermione and pulls the sheets up and over them. "I'm sorry I just... never mind, you're busy just, call me later." Alice says, clearly distraught and she walks out of his bedroom, slamming the door.

"Shit." Fred groans, running a hand down his face. Hermione moves closer to him, hooking a leg over his. 

"Where were we?" She purrs, leaning in to brush her lips against his neck.

"Babe, just wait." He says, his breathing steadying. Hermione frowns. "I'm sorry, but something's wrong with her."

"Somethings always wrong with Alice, she has a problem with everyone." 

"Yeah but this is different, she looked upset." He says as he gets out of bed.

"Fred!" Hermione whines, watching as he slips on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He leans over and kisses her softly. 

"I'll be right back, okay?" She just rolls her eyes and nods, laying down in his bed. He slips out of his room and downstairs, seeing her standing by the front door slipping on her shoes. "Al? You okay?" He asks. She just shakes her head. "What happened?"

"My life just fell apart that's what happened."

"What do you mean?"

She takes a deep breath, her eyes glossy with tears that she's struggling to hold back. "FP and I-" she's interrupted when a flustered Hermione comes downstairs.

"What's up?" Fred asks when she walks past him to the door.

"I'm gonna head home." She says, slipping on her heeled sandals.

"Wait you don't have to go!" Fred says. "I told you I'd be back up in a bit."

"I know but something clearly happened with Alice and I think she needs you more than I do right now." Hermione says, giving Alice a sad and sympathetic look. "I'm not mad just call me later, okay?"

"Okay." Fred says, leaning down to kiss her softly before she goes.

"Sorry for barging in and ruining your guys' day." Alice says.

"Don't be, it's fine, I think you need him more than I do right now. Hope everything's alright, Alice. See you two later." And with that, she slips out the front door, leaving Fred and Alice all alone.

"So you were just about to tell me what happened?" Fred says, encouraging her to talk.

"FP and I broke up." She blurts out.

"You what?" Fred asks in disbelief.

"We broke up."

"Shit, I thought for sure you were going to pick FP. How did he handle it?" 

"I think he hates me. I feel terrible."

"It May be hard to realize it now but you did the right thing, it wasn’t fair to either of them." She nods. "How are you holding up?" He asks, knowing full well she hates showing her emotions.

"I'm okay I guess." She says, quietly, he raises an eyebrow at her, not believing her one bit. She just lets her head drop and he sees her shoulders shake as she breaks into tears. 

He reaches for her and pulls her to him, hugging her tight to his body as she falls apart. She's sobbing and staining his shirt with her tears but he couldn't care less, she needs him and he's always there for her no matter what.

He rubs her back and hugs her tighter when she buries her face into his chest, letting every cry and tear come out, not holding anything back. She's completely crumbling and it kills him as he holds her tight. 

He thought they were forever. Thought that they were going to get married and have a boat load of kids since they can't keep their hands off each other. He pictured them having a family. He pictured them living across the street from him and whoever he ends up marrying, their kids hanging out with his and being best friends just like them. So this, this throws him for a loop.

"I don't know how to be without him, Fred." She says, her voice muffled by his chest. He doesn't know how to respond so he just hugs her together until she looks up at him. "I've been with him for three years, I don't know what it's like to not be with him." 

"I know, Al but you're going to get through this because you're the strongest person I know."

"I love him."

"I know."

"I don't want to be without him, why am I such a fucking idiot?" She says angrily as she wiggles out of his embrace. "I mean Hal Cooper? He was such a dweeb to me just a few months ago and now look at me! I fucked up with the one person who loves me unconditionally, dumped me because of Hal fucking Cooper."

“Hey, I love you unconditionally.” He comforts, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. “Maybe not in the way FP does but you’re my best friend, Al, I love you to pieces. Even when you fuck up.” She laughs and he smiles. 

“I just don’t understand how this all happened.” 

"Feelings change Alice."

"But in all the years I've known and loved FP I've never had eyes for anyone else." 

"Maybe it's for the best?" She glares at him for the comment. "Calm down I just mean that maybe it's good to take a break, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." 

"I really hope you're right."


	42. |42|

After taking some time to collect herself she decides to go over to Hal's, hoping he still wants her and she didn't just fuck up a perfectly good relationship for nothing. 

She knocks on the door and prays he answers it instead of his mother. 

It's not Hal, but it's also not his mom. Henry Cooper has never exactly seemed like the warmest person but he has always treated her better than Evelyn did. 

"Alice, this is a nice surprise, are you here to see Harold?" 

"Yes I am, is he here?" 

"He sure is, why don't you head on up. Do you know where his bedroom is?" 

"Ye-" she stops herself. To his parents knowledge she has never been in his bedroom and she really doesn't want to explain the reason why she knows where it is. "No sorry, I don't." 

"End of the hall, on the left." 

"Thank you." She walks upstairs, her heart pounding in her chest the whole time. She feels like she can't even breathe as she knocks on his bedroom door. 

She hears shuffling inside the room and is soon met by his very surprised face. "Hey, Alice. What are you doing here?" 

"I broke up with FP." She stares plainly and his mouth gapes open slightly. 

He swallows hard and steps aside to let her in the room before closing the door behind them. "You did?" She nods. "But you two have been together for so long, why did you end things?" 

"Because I wanted to be with you and you told me you didn't want to be a secret anymore." 

He walks over and places his hands on her hips. "I didn't think you'd actually choose me." 

"And now that I have? How do you feel?" 

"I mean, it's incredible. God, it's so incredible." He cups her face in his hands and kisses her, nudging her softly so they can sit on his bed. "I just can't believe it." 

"Well believe it babe, I'm all yours now." She leans in for another kiss but before their lips meet the door bursts open and Evelyn Cooper comes waltzing in. 

"Harold- oh Alice, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here." 

Alice internally rolls her eyes. "Hi, Mrs Cooper. Nice to see you." 

"Yes." She looks her up and down disapprovingly, her gaze locking on Alice hand on Hal's thigh. "Harold, you know the rule about keeping your door closed when you have friends over." 

"That's not a rule." 

"Sorry, I meant when you have girls over." 

"Still not a rule, mom. You let me close the door when Mary comes over, even Hermione." 

"Well, from now on your door is to remain open." She walks back out of his bedroom with a huff and Alice laughs. 

"If only she knew what's already happened in here." Alice teases, leaning in for a kiss. "God, I can't wait to do that whenever I want now." 

"That makes two of us." And he captures her lips once again.


	43. |43|

“You know smoking is bad for you health.” Fred says, startling her. 

“You know skipping is bad for your grades.” 

“Says the girl skipping class and smoking a cigarette on the bleachers. Not exactly in a place to be giving life advice, Al.” He sits down beside her. “Give me a drag.” 

“Thought you said it was bad for your health?” She hands him the cigarette nonetheless. 

“Did you talk to Coop?” 

“Yeah. We’re together.” She states plainly. 

“Woah, don’t sound so excited about it.” 

“It’s just... I feel bad.” 

“‘Bout FP?” 

“Bingo. I hurt him. That’s something I never thought I would do.” 

“He’ll be alright, Alice. Stop beating yourself up over making yourself happy.” 

“He did make me happy though. For three whole years I was the happiest girl in the world, now I’m throwing that all away?” 

“It’s hard now, I get it, but it will be alright. He’ll get over it. Things may not be the same but that’s okay.” 

“Maybe you’re right.” She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. “I’m just worried I was caught up in the newness of it all and dropped a perfectly good relationship because of it.” 

_____  
“Alice!” A voice yells from outside her trailer. 

“Make that God awful noise stop.” Her mom demands from the couch, a cigarette dangling from her mouth. 

She rolls her eyes at her and opens the door to find Mary standing there in a panic. “Are you alone?” 

“No,” she opens the door wider to reveal her mother. “mom’s here, why?” 

“I need to talk to you, it’s important.” 

“Let’s go to my room.” Alice lets her in and shits the door behind her. 

“Hi Mrs Smith.” Mary greets the woman, getting no response besides an annoyed huff. 

“She’s drunk and stoned. Don’t take it personally.” The girl’s walk into Alice’s room and Mary instantly loses her mind, divulging information as soon as the door closes. 

“Ok, so I was at the bookstore today,” 

“God you have a boring life.” Alice sighs and sits down on her bed. “Continue.”

“As I was leaving I saw Hermione kissing somebody!” 

“It was probably Fred, y’know, her boyfriend.” 

“No it wasn’t Fred!” 

“Then who was it?” 

“I don’t know. They drive some fancy ass car though, practically had Hermione nailed to it.” 

“Wow, so Hermione’s cheating on Fred? Never saw that coming.” 

“You can’t tell him though.” 

“Mary! He deserves to know!” 

“What if it’s a misunderstanding?” 

“We’re they kissing on the lips or the cheek?” 

“Lips.” 

“Then it’s not a misunderstanding, Mare.” Alice sighs. “Hermione’s cheating on Fred.”


	44. |44|

"You two make me sick." Mary groans as she watches Hal peck kisses all over Alice's face while she giggles. 

"You're just jealous." 

"Nope I'm not." 

"It's sweet Mare, the beginning of a relationship is so great." Hermione says dreamily. 

Alice and Mary share the same worried look, both knowing that Hermione isn't talking about Fred. "You and Fred have been together for nearly two years, you two are still like that?" Mary questions and watches as Hermione's face drops a little. 

"Oh, uh yeah. We're all over each other." 

"Who's all over who?" Fred questions as he comes up to the group. 

"You and I, cutie." She turns around and pulls him in for a kiss while Alice and Mary watch, both wanting to tell Fred but not wanting to see him heartbroken. "Oh and those two horndogs." She points to Alice and Hal and of course that's when FP would walk up to the group. 

They all go silent as FP and Alice stare awkwardly at each other. Hal doesn't seem to notice anything is off, just draws her closer and presses kisses up her neck to her cheek. 

"Fucking wonderful." FP mutters under his breath, watching as Hal Cooper marks up the love of his life's beautiful skin with his lips. He awkwardly clears his throat. "Mare, you still need a ride?" 

"Uh yeah, if you don't mind." She answers, clearing the awkward silence. 

"Not at all. You ready?" 

"Yes, lets go." She shares an sad smile with Alice and follows FP down the hall. He keeps looking back at Alice as he walks and she watches him until he's out of sight. 

"Well that was awkward." Hal chuckles. "Don't know what his issue is, he's been so weird the past couple weeks." He looks at Alice who's gone pale. "What's wrong, babe?" 

"I..." Alice starts, her voice breaking as she pushes him away. He doesn't move, concerned about her. "Hal, I can't breathe, I need to go." She shoves him out of the way and makes a beeline for the bathroom. 

Fred goes to chase after her but stops when he remembers he can't go in the girl's bathroom. "Can you go check on her? Make sure she's okay?" He pleads with Hermione and she nods, following Alice into the bathroom. 

She finds her crying and breathing heavily at the sinks, trying to catch her breath. "Hey, whats going on?" 

"It's just so hard seeing him and knowing how much he hates me. And Hal-" 

"It's your own fault, why are you so damn upset about it?" 

"Because I never wanted to hurt him!" 

"What did you think was gonna happen? You fucked Hal behind his back and then dumped him, what did you expect? That he was going to be perfectly ok with you?" 

"Well no but-" 

"But nothing! He's acting perfectly normal for what you did." 

"Jesus, why are you being such a bitch to me? At least give me a little sympathy." 

"You don't deserve sympathy here, Alice. I'm keeping it real with you." 

"No you're just being a bitch. I know what I did was shitty, I'm not saying it wasn't but come on, cut me a little slack." Alice pleads, growing increasingly frustrated with Hermione. 

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Why should I?" 

"Because I know you're cheating on Fred." Alice casually admits. 

Hermione's speechless. "H-how?" 

"Mary saw you making out with him, now do you realize why you should be giving me sympathy? You're doing the exact same thing I did, you're just like me sweetheart." 

"Please I'm nothing like you, Alice. I know how to keep my damn legs closed. So what if I'm making out with another guy and hanging out with him, at least I'm not sleeping with any guy who asks." 

She doesn't know what's gotten into Hermione but she has a feeling it has something to do with the rich stranger she's been seeing. "I don't sleep with anyone who asks." 

"No? What about Marty Mantle? Didn’t you sleep with him?” 

“No! He’s tried to put a move on me but I rejected him.” 

“Oh really? Really wouldn’t shock me considering what you and FP did in that closet.” Hermione snarls. “Face it Alice, you’re going to turn out exactly like your mother, sleeping with any guy who asks just to feel good about yourself, even if it’s only for a little while.” 

Alice can feel tears filling her eyes. Hermione’s supposed to be her friend, what happened? “Don’t ever compare me to my mother.” She storms out of the bathroom as a tear falls and Fred catches her arm. 

“Hey, hey, you alright? What happened?” 

“I’m fine Fred.” She tries to get away but he keeps her there. 

“You’re crying, Alice, what happened? I sent Hermione to check on you.” 

“Yeah well don’t know why you ask her what happened? I’m sure she’d tell you, but then again she keeps so much from you maybe she wouldn’t.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

She locks eyes with Hermione over his shoulder and glares at her. “She’s cheating on you.”

Fred turns around to see Hermione. “Is that true?” 

“Fred, I-“ 

“I can’t believe it.” He throws his hands up. “I thought I could trust you!” 

“You can!” 

“Well clearly I can’t. Fuck.” He storms off and Hermione chases him, glaring at Alice as she passes. 

She watches numbly as they leave her sight and she feels Hal’s hand on her shoulder. She laces her fingers with his and leans into him. “Come on. I’ll take you home.”


	45. |45|

“Thanks for the ride, Hal.” 

“Yeah of course. You alright? You didn’t tell me what happened.” He seems concerned and she squeezes his hand gently. 

“Hermione just said some really nasty things, that’s all. They got to me.” 

“Well I don’t know what she said but I know for a fact none of them are true.” 

“You’re sweet.” She leans close enough to him to wrap her arms around him. 

“I care about you, Alice, I wanna make sure everything alright.” He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “You sure you don’t want any company?” 

“No it’s alright, I’m exhausted, I just want to have a nap.” 

“Ok. Call me later?” 

“Sure.” She smiles sweetly and pecks a kiss to his lips before heading inside. 

___

Her nap is interrupted as her bedroom door opens. She expects it to be one of her parents or Hal but instead she opens her eyes to see Fred standing in her doorway with a box of tissues in his hands. 

“Hey.” She greets him, groggily. 

“Hi.” He greets sadly. “Hermione and I broke up.” 

She frowns and gestures for him to join her in her bed. He lays down beside her and curls up in her blankets. 

“I’m sorry, I feel like this is all my fault. Just because my relationship is broken doesn’t mean I had to go and fuck up yours.” She wraps an arm around, running her fingers through his hair. 

“No, I’m glad you told me. It’s better that I ended things before it got any more serious between us.” 

“Wasn’t it already pretty serious between you two?” 

“Well yeah. I was going to propose at graduation.” 

Her eyes grow wide. “What? Fred that’s huge! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I don’t know, I didn’t want to jinx it. I guess I didn’t have to worry, she’s the one who fucked it up.” 

“Well now I feel even worse. She was just being such a bitch, I wanted to make her feel bad. In the process I hurt you and I’m sorry.” 

“No really, I’m glad you told me. She would’ve turned down my proposal and then I would’ve looked like an idiot. Hell I looked like an idiot just being with someone who’s cheating on me.” 

“You didn’t know, you’re not an idiot.” 

“Maybe not but even still, I feel pretty dumb. I mean I suppose I get it, the guy is rich, Hermione’s pretty materialistic. Perfect match, I guess.” 

“That doesn’t give her an excuse to cheat on you.” 

“He’s a Lodge. You heard about them?” 

Alice scoffs. “Yeah. They’re one of the the richest families in Riverdale.” 

“Guess I can’t blame her.” 

“She’s a bitch. You deserve better.” 

“How about you? How are you feeling about everything?” 

“Horrible. FP hates me, guess I can’t blame him but I just feel fucking terrible for hurting him.” 

He looks up at her and watches as she swallows hard. “Tissue?” He holds the box up to her and she laughs as she takes one, wiping a tear from her eye. “Can we watch a movie?” 

“Yeah that sounds nice. What movie?” 

“The Way We Were?” 

“I thought we were going to watch a happy movie to brighten our days?” 

“I want to sulk.” 

“Fine. But afterwards we’re watching Caddyshack to cheer up.”


	46. |46|

"I'm scared." Alice tells Hal as he opens his front door. 

"You don't have to be scared, Alice." 

"You do realize your mom hates me right?" 

"She doesn't hate you." Hal insists. 

"Right. Despise is a better word." 

"Mom's just complicated that's all." 

"Yeah complicated as fu-" 

"Harold!" His mother calls, walking towards the door. "Alice, how nice you were able to join us." She looks her up and down, trying to hide her disgust. "And looking so proper, that's a nice change of pace." 

Alice clenches her fists, feeling her nails pinch into her skin. "She acts like I come here in the nude any other time. What the fuck is her issue?" 

Hal just laughs and takes her hand, leading her to the dining room. 

_____

She isn't at the table for long though, Evelyn had gone off on her mere minutes into the dinner. 

Spewing little digs about her appearance and actions before delving into full insults. 

After Evelyn compared Alice to her mom, she decided she’d had enough. 

She always tries so hard to distance herself from her parents, not wanting to turn out like them, and vowing to do right by her children in the future. 

Evelyn doesn’t see that though, only views Alice as a skanky Southside scumbag, only seeing her as her mother and refusing to actually indulge Alice for who she is herself. 

So, now she’s locked herself in the bathroom, Hal pleading with her from the other side of the door as she dabs at her eyes with a tissue and tries her best to not sound like she’s been crying as she talks to him. 

“Mom just doesn’t like the fact that I’m in a relationship, I’m her baby, she doesn’t want to see me grow up at all. It’s nothing against you!” 

She sighs and flings the door open. "No, it’s all against me!” She steps aside enough to let him into the bathroom with her. “She hates me because I'm from the Southside! It's not like I can control where I was born and where my parents chose to raise me. I'm not the dirty criminal that she thinks I am." She gets quiet. “I’m not my mom.” 

“I hate that she said that to you, I know you hate being compared to her.” He draws her close and presses a kiss to the side of her head. "Please, just come back out." 

She shakes her head and sniffles as she pulls away from his embrace. "Hal, she hates me. I can't go back out there." 

"I'm going to talk to her about that but please, I want you to come back out. I want them to get to know you. The real you, the you I know." 

"Why? It's not like your mom is going to change her opinion about me." 

"I don't care." She raises an eyebrow at him. "I care about you. You're so important to me, and if my mom can't accept that well then to hell with her." 

Alice smiles a little and wraps her arms around him. "You're important to me too, I hope you know that. I-" she stops herself before she can finish her sentence and kisses him instead. "Let's go back out there." 

She turns towards the door but he catches her hand. "Wait," he flips the lock. "I think we still have a little time before we have to go back out there." She smiles knowingly at him and he lifts her up onto the counter. 

“Harold, you dirty boy. Your parents are right outside the door.” 

“Screw them.” He answers, starting to nibble up the side of her neck as she nudges his hand higher up her thigh until it disappears under her skirt. 

“But dessert is coming soon, we can’t miss that?” She smirks cheekily a him, pushing her hips into his. 

“I’ve got a much more tasty treat in here.” To prove his point he kneels down, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. Right before he delves into her center he presses a kiss to her thigh and stands back up to give her a soft kiss. “I’m falling for you, Alice. I’m falling in love with you.” 

She’s shocked. The relationship is still so new. Part of the shock comes from the fact that she doesn’t think anyone can ever truly love her, FP was the exception. He’s just as fucked up as she is. But Hal? Hal was and is raised by parents that love him and provide him with whatever he needs and desires. He never has to worry about if his parents are going to be caught in a drug bust or if he’ll come home one day and find himself abandoned. He’s probably never been hit, maybe the slightest spanking when he was a toddler but even then she doubts it. 

How could someone so perfect love someone like her who’s so incredibly fucked up? 

“Hal-“ she starts. 

“You don’t have to say it back, baby. Don’t worry.” He presses another kiss to her lips before dropping back to his knees. “I just wanted you to know how I feel. Now keep it quiet.” He smirks at her before getting to work, lighting up her body with pleasure and helping her forget about the shit show just outside the bathroom door.


	47. |47|

"Fuck, Hal." Alice groans as Hal pumps into her from behind. "Shit, shit, shit-" his hand covers her mouth and he groans as she takes one of his fingers into her mouth. 

"You gotta be quiet, babe, someone will hear." 

She grips tightly at the desk. "Fuck, who cares." He stops moving and she whines. "Don't Stop." 

"Shh, I hear voices." 

They both strain to listen and practically leap away from each other when there's a knock on the door. 

Hal tucks himself back into his pants and opens up the door, looking back at Alice to make sure she's covered. 

"Hey, Coop, wanna go to Pop's with the team?" Marty asks him. 

"Uh, now's not really the best time, Mantle. Maybe another time." 

Marty peers behind Hal and catches sight of Alice straightening up her top. "Oh shit, sorry man. I'll let you get back to your girl." He looks to Alice. "Blue and Gold office. Real step up from a closet, Smith." 

"Fuck off Mantle." She hisses, walking over to the door, ready to slam it in his face. "You're just pissed because no well respected girl will sleep with you." 

He chuckles. "Oh baby," he strokes her cheek with his thumb and she glares at him. "Who said you're respected?" 

"Leave her alone, Mantle." Hal warns as Alice walks back into the news room. 

"What? Not like you haven't heard the rumours, Coopie. Probably why you wanted her, because she'll open her legs just about anywhere. Clearly." 

"That's enough." Hal shoves him out of the doorway. "Don't talk about her like that. Get the hell out of here." He slams the door in his face and locks it before turning to Alice. "He's an asshole, don't listen to him." 

"He's right though." She sighs, hoisting herself up onto the desk. "Clearly I will open my legs anywhere. I'm a slut, everyone thinks it." 

He shakes his head and takes her hand. "I don't." 

"Yeah right." She scoffs. 

"I don't." He insists, walking over to her and cupping her face in his hands so she'll look at him. "Alice, you are so beautiful. You are sexy, smart, funny and overall the most perfect person I have ever met. Fuck Mantle if he thinks otherwise." 

"You really mean that?" 

"Of course I do." he takes her face in his hands and wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Alice. Stop believing what everyone else thinks about you, you're perfect in my eyes." 

She leans up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body up against his. "Alice." He mumbles against her lips, pushing away from her. "You're sad, I don't want to take advantage of you." 

"You're not." She promises, pressing a kiss to  the corner of his mouth. "Make love to me, Hal." He raises an eyebrow at her and she smiles. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

It's nice for her to feel wanted and loved, so who cares if it's rushed? Who cares if she didn't think it through? Hal loves her back and that's what matters. 

Someone still loves her.


	48. |48|

The commotion she hears doesn't exactly register as important in the moment, she's watching a movie at nearly full volume. It's probably just background noises. 

But her curiosity gets the better of her and she pauses her movie, just in time to hear a door slam and a truck start. She looks out the window and sees FP walk out his front door, holding his arm in a towel as he sits on the steps. 

She rushes out of her trailer and sees him wincing as he holds onto his arm. "What happened?" 

"Nothing." 

"It's not nothing." She walks over to him and moves his hand away from his arm. "FP-" 

"Alice just go back inside." 

She ignores him. "Did your dad do this?" 

He scoffs. "What do you think?" 

"You need to go to the hospital." 

"No I don't, I'm fine." 

"You're not fine, your arm is broken." 

"Well I cant exactly drive myself to the hospital with a busted arm." 

"I'll drive you." 

He laughs. "Yeah, no." 

"Look, I don't care how pissed you are at me, I'm driving you to the hospital or I'm calling an ambulance and sending them here." She crosses her arms over her chest and stares down at him. "Your choice, Jones." 

"Fine. You can bring me to the hospital." He stands up and winces as he moves his arm. "But I'm not happy about it." 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I'll go get my keys." 

_____

After he was taken by doctors he told her to go home, of course she didn't listen. She's been waiting for a couple of hours, she knows he's alright but she's still nervous for some reason. 

She waits in the waiting room until someone comes and tells her that she can go see him. 

She takes a deep breath and walks in, seeing him sitting in a hospital bed with a cast on his arm. 

"Hey." 

"You're still here?" 

"Wanted to make sure you were alright." 

"I broke my arm, Al, I didn't split my head open." 

"Don't be an ass. I also stuck around in case you needed a ride." 

"I was going to call Fred, thought you went home." 

"Oh. Okay then." She walks over to his bed and sits down on the edge. 

"You don't have to stick around, you can go home." 

"I think we should talk though." 

"There's nothing to talk about, Alice." He turns away from her and she nods. 

"Yes there is." She sighs. "I never meant to hurt you-" 

He chuckles and turns to her. "You're kidding right?" Her mouth falls open. "You didn't mean to hurt me? You slept with Hal Cooper, one of our longtime friends. You cheated on me for God knows how long with him. Fuck, Alice, we were together for three years, I thought I was going to marry you." 

Her eyes grow wide. "What... you did?" 

"Yeah. I mean, I loved you. You're the love of my life." 

"You're mine too." She solemnly admits. 

"Then why'd you do this to me, Al?" 

"I don't know. It was new and exciting I got swept up." 

"But by Cooper? Alice, you always told you thought he was annoying. I never thought I had to be nervous about you two." 

"I never expected this to happen, I always thought it would be you and I." 

His eyebrow quirks. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." She scoots closer to him and reaches for his good hand. "You've been there for me through everything, you know me better than anyone, I never thought things would end up like this." 

"That's nice, Al, but you're the one who ended it." He sighs but doesn't move his hand away from hers. 

"I know, and I hate myself for hurting you. I'll never forgive myself." 

He gives her hand a light squeeze and gives her a small smile. "I love you." He sighs. "I know I shouldn't but I do, I love you." 

"I love you too." She admits, even though she knows how wrong it is. 

"Come here." He tugs in her hand to pull her to him and kisses her softly. She melts into it. 

He settles himself more comfortably and she moves herself onto his lap, deepening their kiss. 

It's oh so wrong and she knows it but she can't stop it when it feels so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you thought Alice being torn between the two boys was over then you were sadly mistaken, girl doesn’t know what she wants.


	49. |49|

There's a loud pounding on his window late at night and he groggily pulls himself out of his bed to see who it is. He pulls up the blinds and sees Alice, he sighs and pulls up the window. 

"What's up?" Fred questions, he knows her well enough to know something is bugging her, especially when she shows up so late at night. It's either something going on in her life or something with her parents. 

"I slept with FP." She admits. 

"Alice!" He scolds. 

"I know! I'm horrible, God. I'm the actual worst." She flops down on his bed and buried her head in his pillows. "Can you do me a favour?" 

"I'm not getting involved in your relationships." 

"No, just," she points the pillow towards him. "Can you suffocate me?" 

Fred shakes his head and shoves the pillow away. "You can't escape this so easily, Alice." 

"I'm scum. I'm literal scum." 

"You're not scum, Al." 

"You're right, I'm lower than scum." 

"You're confused." 

"Understatement of the year." She groans. "I can't quit him." She croaks out, feeling her eyes getting misty. "I can't let go, I can't escape him, I love him too fucking much and I hate myself for it." 

He's silent, doesn't know what to say, instead, he curls his arm around her.  

"But I love Hal, too." She sighs. "I'm so fucked up, my entire life is just so beyond fucked up Fred." 

"It's not your fault." 

She sniffles. "It's not?" 

"No, your parents fucked you up really good. The only love you've ever seen was the love between your parents and I don't even think you can call that love. You're not to blame for how conflicted you are, you've never been taught how to actually handle shit." 

"You don't have to make stuff up to make me feel better." She chuckles and wraps her arms around him. "But thank you. For everything." 

"I love you, Alice, even when you make it damn near impossible." She laughs. "I'm always here for you." 

"Can I stay here? Do you think your parents would be pissed?" 

"I'm pretty sure they love you more than they love me, you're good." 

_____

“Oh, Alice, good morning sweetheart.” Fred’s mom coos from the table. 

“Good morning, Mrs Andrews.” 

“Did you sleep well, dear? Fred told us you were having a rough night.” 

“I did, thanks. I hope you don’t mind my staying here?” 

“No, not at all. You know you are always welcome, Alice.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I made some fresh banana blueberry muffins this morning, help yourself.” 

“You are a saint, I swear.” Alice grabs a muffin from the counter and joins the two of them at the table. 

Mr. Andrews comes downstairs and pecks a kiss to Mrs. Andrews’ cheek. “Good morning dear, good morning, Alice.” 

“Good morning Mr. Andrews.” 

“Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes,” Mrs. Andrews stands up and look towards the teens. “we have some errands to run but stay as long as you’d like.” 

“Would you like to stay for dinner, dear?” Mr. Andrews asks Alice. 

“I’d love to, if it’s not too much trouble of course.” 

“Not at all, we’ll see you later, you two have a good morning.” 

The adults leave and Fred turns to Alice. “How are you feeling this morning for real?” 

“Guilty. Worried about him.” 

“Why are your worried about him? Did you hurt him or something?” 

“No, his dad hurt him last night, bad. I had to take him to the hospital.” She sighs just thinking about it. “I took him home after and he seemed okay but I mean that was after we... anyway, it was a quiet ride home and I just hope he’s doing alright.” 

“Ew did you have sex in his hospital bed?” 

“That’s all you got from that? Look st the bigger picture, Fred!” 

“I’m sorry, but people have died in those beds, Alice. It’s gross.” 

“Believe me, I wasn’t intending for it to happen, it just did.” 

“How bad did his old man hurt him?” 

“Messed up his shoulder really bad.” 

“Fuck, poor guy.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“So what does this mean for you two? You guys back together? Was it just a onetime thing? What?” 

“I have no idea. I just know that it felt right.”


	50. |50|

"Where's Hal?" FP's voice says from behind her, startling her. 

"Math class." She tells him, her breath catching by being in his presence. "Why do you ask?" 

"How much do you care about your class?" 

"Not that much, why?" He takes her hand and gives her a knowing smirk. 

Minutes later he has her back pressed up against the lockers in the girl's locker room, her legs locked around his waist. 

"Don't stop." She murmurs, feeling her stomach tighten. 

"I missed you, Al." He groans, leaning into to press kisses to her neck. 

"I missed you too, fuck." She grips onto him tightly and bites his shoulder to keep quiet as she comes undone. His hips stutter against her and he catches her mouth in a kiss, groaning against her lips. 

He sets her down once they've caught they're breath and she pulls her jeans up without a word. He sits down and winces. "You okay?" She questions. 

"I'm fine, just probably wasn't the smartest decision to fuck you against a locker while my arm's busted." 

"Well mom and dad are out of town so you can come over and fuck me in my bed instead." She sits down beside him on the bench and kisses him softly. 

"I'll come over sometime after I get home, make sure Hal doesn't show up. Tell him you're busy or something." 

"He's got a family thing tonight, anyway." 

He gives her another kiss and stands up. "I'll see you later than." He smirks at her and walks out of the locker room, not wanting to get caught. 

_____

 

There’s a knock on the door and Alice is quick to answer it. She’s greeted by FP on the other side of the door just like expected. “Hey, you.” 

“Hey.” He leans forward and kisses her softly, smiling against her lips when she runs her fingers up through his hair. 

“Let’s go to my room.” She suggests, locking the front door and walking to her room, FP close behind. 

He closes the door behind them and sits down on her bed, pulling her onto his lap to straddle him. She brushes her hand across his cheek and he gives her a sad smile. “I’m sorry that I hurt you.” 

“I’m sorry I was such a prick to you.” 

“You had all the right to be. You still do.” 

“No, I don’t. You did what you thought was best, I was just mad because I didn’t want to lose you. You’re the best part of my life.” She turns away as a tear slips down her cheek. “Hey, don’t cry.” He chuckles, wiping away her tear. 

“I just... nevermind. We’re here now, that’s what matters.” She takes his face in her hands and kisses him slowly, pulling at his t-shirt. He pulls away from her lips long enough to pull it over his head and returns the favour. 

He glues his lips back to hers after her shirt is gone and he unclips her bra, letting the garment fall to floor as she lays down, pulling him with her. 

His hands run up and down her sides and when he pulls away from her lips long enough to look at her he wishes he hadn't.

She's got small hickies along the tops of her breasts and he just knows they're courtesy of Hal. It tears him apart inside.

"You break my heart baby." He tells her and she nods sadly. 

"I'm sorry." Is all she can manage to say. But it covers more than just the hickies he sees, she's sorry for hurting him, for letting them fall apart, for breaking his heart and in turn breaking her own.

But she doesn't want to dwell on anything, she just wants him, wants to feel him, every part of him. She's missed him. 

He seems to catch on even if she doesn't voice what she's thinking, and he kisses her. He kisses every inch of her body that he hasn't got to see or cherish in months. 

She just tips her head back and revels in the feeling of his hands and lips all over her.

When all of their clothes are off and it's just them in all their unclothed glory she holds him to her as tight as can be. And when he finally moves within her the feeling overtakes her.

It's never like that with Hal, ever. But she doesn't think anything with Hal would ever be how it is with FP.

Hal kisses her soft and sweet, FP kisses her hard and hungry. 

Hal holds her hand, FP hooks his arm around her, pulling her flush to his side.

Hal leaves hickies in places people won't see, FP leaves them everywhere, not caring if they're visible.

Hal is a gentle lover, he makes love to her and whispers sweet nothings into her ear. FP is passionate, they hold each other as tight as possible as they move as one, whispering "I love you" to one another as they go.

And at the end of the day she doesn't know which one she prefers. 

Hal is the sweet Northside boy that every parent wants their daughter to be with, but FP is the bad boy from the Southside who stole her heart and won't let go.


	51. 51

Alice gives Hal a soft kiss as they lay cuddled up together in his bed, she had skipped 5th period and had miraculously convinced Hal to come with her. 

"I better not get detention because of you, Alice." Hal teases as he runs his fingers through her hair. 

"I hate to tell you but I think you might."

“Well, at least you’re worth it.” He kisses her head and she smiles, leaning closer to him. 

She captures his lips and he gladly kisses her back. “What was that noise?” Alice mumbles the question against his lips. 

“Mmm, I don’t know.” He kisses her again. “I don’t care.” 

“No, Hal. I think someone’s here.” She pushes away from him to go look out the window, and sure enough, there’s Mr and Mrs Cooper in the driveway. “Shit your parents are home.” 

“Shit. Seriously?” 

“Yes seriously!” She starts pulling on her clothes again and Hal raises an eyebrow at her. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m leaving. Your parents can see your car outside, they’ll know you’re home and do you really think that they won’t come up here to ask why you’re home?” 

“You’re right.” 

“I’ll just climb out the window and walk home.” 

“It’s such a long walk, Alice. Are you sure? Can’t be that bad if they catch you here.” 

“Hal, they already don’t like me, do you really think them finding me half naked in your bed is a good idea?” 

“Maybe not. Just be careful, don’t get hurt.” 

“I’ve snuck in your window plenty of times, Hal. I’ll be fine.” She kisses him softly and then makes her descend out the window. 

Just in time too as his mom pushes open his bedroom door. “Harold? What are you doing home?” 

“I, uh, I wasn’t feeling good so I went home to avoid spreading my possible germs with my classmates.” 

Mrs. Cooper smiles. “Such a sweet boy.” She raises her hand to his forehead. “You do feel a little warm, and you’re flushed. Get some rest, dear. It’ll do you good.” 

He drops back down onto his mattress with a sigh when she leaves the room. 

_____

“So you skipped school with him and that climbed out his second story bedroom window?” Alice nods. “All for some sex? Alice, get your priorities straight before you break your neck.” Mary scolds. 

“We didn’t have sex thank you very much. We just cuddled, we were about to and then his parents came home early.” 

“You’re going to land yourself in the hospital one of these days and I’m not coming to visit you when you do.” 

Alice rolls her eyes. “Fine. At least I’m having fun.” 

“You’re being reckless.” 

“Look I’ve already been lectured enough by Fred, I don’t need to be lectured by you too.” Mary’s cheeks heat up at the mention of Fred and Alice laughs. “Wait? Do you like Fred? You totally started blushing when I mentioned him.” 

“I might have a little crush.” She shyly admits. 

“Mary! Oh my God!” Alice squeals. 

“Don’t tell him.” 

“Why not? I could get you a date with him.” 

“I don’t want to ruin the friendship we do have because of a stupid crush.” 

“But it could be so great! You two are perfect for reach other, you’re a sweet girl, unlike that ice queen Hermione.” 

“Hermione’s nice. Besides, Fred was head over heels in love with her, I can’t compete with that.” 

“Hermione broke his heart. You can help him mend it.” 

“I don’t know Alice.” 

“What if I casually mention it to him and I’ll figure out how he feels?” Alice suggests. 

“I guess that would be okay.” 

“Great! Geez, you two are so perfect for each other.” Alice smiles as she thinks about it. 

“Alright, calm down. I’m going to head home, I just wanted to drop off the homework.” 

“Waste of time, I’m not going to do it.” 

“I left a copy of my answers in their.” 

Alice smiles devilishly. “You’re an angel.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure you get a few wrong so they actually believe it’s yours.” 

Mary leaves and Alice searches through the cabinet for something to eat for dinner, nothing looks very appealing and her mouth waters, but not in a good way. 

She rushes to the bathroom, just in time too as she throws up. She wipes her mouth with a sigh and leans against the wall. She has a bad feeling she knows what’s brought on the sudden nausea. “Shit.” She breathes out. 

Alice is completely, and utterly fucked.


	52. 52

Buying a pregnancy test is scary. Like really scary. Especially when you’re seventeen and still a child yourself. 

There’s so many different brands too, she grabs the most familiar sounding one and heads to the cash line. The woman behind her stares at her, judging her. She feels like the words “I had sex” are tattooed on her forehead. 

The cashier offers her a sad, forced smile. 

She drives home, clutching the wheel so tight her knuckles are white. She sends a silent prayer that FP isn’t home, he knows her well enough to realize something is wrong just by one look at her. 

___

There’s a knock on the front door as Alice sits curled up in a heap of tears in the corner of the bathroom. Whoever it is knocks repeatedly before just opening the door. “Alice?” Fred’s voice calls. Her heart leaps. “Are you here or did you just forget to lock your door? I wanted to know if you wanted to come see a movie.” 

She stands up and practically bursts out of the bathroom, running over to him. She barrels into his arms and he holds her tight to him. “Woah, you alright?” She shakes her head, clinging onto him even tighter. “What happened?” 

“I took the whole box, Fred! I took the whole fucking box.” She cries. 

“The whole box of what? Alice, what are you talking about?” 

“My life is over.” 

“Why? What happened, Alice? You can tell me, you know I won’t judge you. You’re my best friend.” 

She sighs. “I’m pregnant.” It comes out barely audible but the weight of the statement hits them both like a ton of bricks. 

“You are?” She nods into his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her more securely as her body shakes. “Oh, Alice.” 

“I’m fucked.” 

“You’re not fucked.” 

She pushes away from him. “Don’t lie to me, Fred, I’m completely and utterly fucked. My life is over. I’m going to turn out just like my mother.” 

“Hey, you listen to me.” He cups her face in his hands when she turns away from him. “You are nothing like your mom, you are nothing like either of your parents, Alice. You never will be anything like your parents.” 

“But-“ 

“But nothing. You’re a good person, I know you are. You may not show it all the time but you do have a good heart, that’s something your parents lack. You’re mature, and responsible-“ she scoffs. “Okay, you’re sort of responsible. So what if you got pregnant? So what if it was an accident. All that matters is you and how you want to move forward. I’m with you every step of the way. Whatever you need.” 

“Thank you.” She wraps her arms around him and he presses a kiss to her head. “Not a word of this to anyone, okay? Especially FP.” 

“Yeah, for sure. I’m serious though, Alice. Whatever you need, even if it’s just someone to hold your hair back while you’re getting sick, I’ll be there. I may throw up myself afterward but I’ll be there for you.” 

She smiles. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” 

“There is one thing I need you for.” 

“Name it.” 

“I need a ride.”


	53. 53

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Fred questions as they sit outside of the clinic. 

"It's the only choice I have." 

"Well, it's not." 

"It's the only one that makes sense." 

"Do you want me to come in with you. For moral support?" 

She smiles at him and gives his hand a squeeze. "Thanks but it's okay. Just, wait for me?" 

"Yeah for sure." He watches as she gets out of the car, looking like she could pass out at any moment as she walks up to the front door. 

She looks so tiny in front of the doors, so young  to be dealing with such heavy stuff. He had tried to convince her to let him come in, he wanted to check up on her the second it was over, but she refused again and again. 

He waits impatiently in the car, drumming his fingertips along the steering wheel. It feels like it's taking forever. And then the doors open and an extremely pale Alice comes walking out. 

"That was fast." He comments as she gets in. "You feel alright?" 

"I couldn't do it." 

"What?" 

"I... I couldn't do it. They called my name and I freaked." She turns to him with tear filled eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do." The second he wraps his arms around her she's done for, bursting into tears as she clings onto him like he's life support. 

"You're going to stay with me tonight, I don't want you to be alone." 

___

She doesn't really remember much after that, just knows that she's at his house now and that she had fallen asleep curled up in his bed. 

The door opens slowly and Fred peeks his head in, coming in fully when he sees she's awake. "Mom's home now, I told her you weren't feeling well so just warning you she might make you soup or something." 

Alice laughs fondly. "She's the best." 

"I didn't tell her about the... well you know. You can if you want to, she'd help you." 

"I don't think I want anyone to know." 

"Not even the possible fathers?" 

"Gosh, that makes me sound like a slut." She falls back against the pillows and Fred follows. 

"You're not a slut, you're confused. There's two men that you love and you're torn, that's normal. Your situation is just a little more complicated." 

"Understatement of the year." 

"Do you think you know which one is the father?" 

"There's no way of knowing really, it could be either one. Depending on how far along I am... I think it may be FP’s." 

“Why do you think that?” 

“Well Hal and I haven’t... you know, had sex in a few weeks. His parents have been home constantly and he’s been busy with extra curricular’s any other time. We had sex a couple days ago but that was the same day I threw up and even thought about the fact that I could be pregnant.” She sighs. “FP and I have been together almost every night for the past month, I’d honestly be more surprised if it wasn’t his.” 

“He’d be there for you, ya know?” 

“I can’t tell him, Fred.” 

“Alice-“ 

“No! I’ve already hurt him, I can’t completely ruin his life like this. That’s not fair to him.” 

“He loves you, Alice. That man wanted to marry you once high school was done and over with, I really do think he would be okay with it.” 

“The key word there was “wanted”. I can’t do that to him, Fred. Even if he does still love me and even if I still love him, isn’t it just easier if he doesn’t know?” 

“That’s worse.” She raises an eyebrow at him, urging him on. “Say you don’t tell him or Hal, they’re still going to notice that your stomach is rounder, they’re not stupid, Al. They’ll know that you’re pregnant and do you really think they won’t have questions? Even if you don’t tell them they’ll figure it out and they’ll both think that baby in there is yours.” 

She sighs heavily. “Fuck you for always being right.” 

He smiles. “I’m going to be a great Godfather.” She narrows her eyes at him. “What? I’m the only person you genuinely like, how could I not be the Godfather?” 

“You’re an idiot.” She stands up from his bed and waves her hand to have him follow her. “I’m hungry, do you think your mom will care if I raid your cupboards?” 

“She’d probably bake you muffins if you brought it up.” 

“Geez, I’m going to be here every day for the next nine months if it means I get your mom’s cooking every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from a one-shot request and another book on here (Back Here At Home There’s Nothing To Do by bewareoftrips) which is one of my favourite things I’ve ever read.


End file.
